Sword and Blade: The YinYang Fang
by kittycatpaws
Summary: Was Sword and Blade always just knaves and bandits, or is there more to story? Join along on this adventure with some of your favorite characters from the Kirby games and Kirby Right Back At Ya! First fanfic so reviews are highly welcome. As of now, all characters except Dr. Stork, King Jūyōdenai, and Serene Dawn belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo. Put on temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic and it is my first Kirby fanfic, although Kirby won't be appearing in it.

The main characters are Sword and Blade, with Meta Knight and the rest of the gang with it. It will contain characters from both anime Kirby Right Back at Ya! and the Kirby games as well. Hope you enjoy, just no flames

* * *

"You! Get back here you little thief!"

"Nah nah!" was the only thing that U.K said as she ran from the merchants. Stealing from those losers was easy. Now all she had to do was get past the….

"Stop!"

…guards…

U.K did a bit of a skid before stopping before the armor giants. No doubt, they served the King Jūyōdenai alright, since they done the kingdom's symbol. They were different than the normal guards though. These were heavily donned with armor all around them, with advanced weaponry. They were the king's best soldiers.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Umm..." was the only thing she could say before they stated, "You are under arrest for thievery from the people and the king!"

"All I done was steal some food!" That was true today.

"We have guards witnessing that they chased you with cloth material in your possession last week!" That part was also true.

U.K tried to turn back, but the guards have surrounded her completely. She attempted to find a weak spot in between the guards, but to no avail. She felt helpless as they circled her in unison. As they came closer to arrested her, U.K had a grin on her face as she thought of a plan.

She ran in front of one of the guards and he thrust a spear toward her in defense. She jumped onto the spear, on top of the head of the guard, and then behind him while darting off. Filled with shock, it took a while before all of the guards dashed after her. U.K saw this and turned into a narrow alley. Some of the guards went in, while others split up to see if they catch her on the other side.

_Hah! They're falling for it, and if I'm right this should be a dead end…_

U.K knew she couldn't outrun them, but she might be able to use them. She soon approached the dead end, and the guards behind merely laugh at her. U.K turned around to face them, saying "If you think I'm so dumb, come at me!" One of the guards grinned as he came toward her with handcuffs while the others stood and guarded the exit. As soon as he was close enough, she jumped backwards on the wall, then jumped off the wall, bounced off his head, and reached for the clothes lines hanging above.

She grabbed some of clothes line, swung around it like a gymnastic professional, and threw herself above on top of the building. The guards stood in awe, as she got away, without a way to chase her down.

* * *

"Ha! What a sorry bunch!" said the overconfident U.K. She was in her little cave that she called home.

In the cave, there was a bed-like pile of folded blankets near the corner with an unfolded blanket and a pillow on it, and a long red and purple blanket hanging on the wire.

On it showed a royal crest, but it didn't belong to the king in this land. It was a common shield shape with the edges on the pointy ends curved up. It also appeared to have horns on top. There was also a ribbon like picture on the bottom, with the words "YIN" written on it, wrapping around the shield. There was also a silleoute of a sword, with two pointy stars on each side. One was light, the other was shaded in.

Other than those two things, there were some clothing hanging up and different weapons scattered around which U.K can't wield but pilfered anyway.

She came into the cave and sat on her bed, with her loot: an apple, two peaches, a carrot, some bread, a block of cheese, and an onion. There really was nothing else, and sometimes she could get more than double the amount. If it wasn't for that merchant being so suspicious, she would have a whole bagful of goodies.

Sighing, U.K dined in on part of her loot, put the rest away and went outside the cave. The cave was almost to the mountain base; it was about 15 feet from the base. It was not very big, so nobody ever found it but U.K. It was nice and located under the starry sky where nothing can bother her here. There some small patches of tree clusters around the cave as well. It was a odd place to look, considering that nobody would be looking for a cave in the middle of a forest

Stretching under the night sky, U.K looked to the glowing city that was visible through a man-made hole of the trees, which the city was about half a mile away from the base of the mountain. _That was too close today. The king must not be fooling around anymore, with those heavyset guards. I almost didn't get away…what was that?_

Her thoughts trailed toward some of the trees in the nearby vicinity. They were moving as if someone was moving through it. Whatever it was, it was too close to her for comfort. U.K quickly moved back into the back of her cave and hid behind a clutter of stuff. She waited for a while, and after a good 30 minutes, she peeked over her hiding place. Nothing.

_It must have been a very fat animal. Bears are common around here, but still, it didn't seem like one… _She started toward the entrance of the cave, and looked around as she walked. Nothing. She edged close to the entrance and surveyed the outside area. Nothing. Finally, U.K went outside the cave and watched the trees around the entrance. Nothing.

"That's… odd. Must have been my imagination"

"Nah, you were right. That was no bear."

U.K quickly turned to see a giant male warrior, blending in with the shadows. The most noticeably things about him were his silver mask and spikey yellow hair. She was so frightened, especially when something behind reached around and grabbed her while putting a rag to her face. When U.K realized the situation, she squirmed and struggled as much as she could, but for some reason she felt very weak and blackness conquered her vision.

* * *

"Um, Sir?"

The captain turned quickly to the warrior, with eager blue eyes, which surprised the warrior. Jerca wasn't used to the commander so happy and eager to hear a report. However, Sir Arthur probably knew already with all the security cameras on the ship.

They were in Sir Arthur's personal office, which Jerca hardly ever went unless he was getting scolded. It had a basic desk, a bed in the corner of the room, a huge bookcase and file cabinet behind the desk, and two chairs in front of the desk. Part of the room was raised a bit from the normal level, in which it was accessed by a small set of stairs. On the raised level of the room, there was a huge table with a clutter of stuff on it. Arthur was at this table, probably organizing the stuff on it when Jerca came in. However, due to the circumstances, Jerca stayed by the door.

"Yes, Jerca? I understand that you found the young girl?" said Sir Arthur with pleased expression.

"Yep. We've also gathered all the items from her…cave."

"Wonderful! Are there any items that were found which might be of interest?"

"Not really. Just some random weapons and blankets hanging around, with some spare articles of clothing. There is something weird though with this blanket."

Jerca unfolded a long red and purple blanket for the commander to see. It was about as long as him when he reached it up above his head to show it to Arthur. Jerca couldn't quite tell what the commander's expression was about the blanket since he couldn't see past the thick blanket.

"You see, Sir Arthur, it has a crest on it, but it didn't belong to the king of the land. We checked it with the nobles under the king to see if it matches, but we have no luck yet."

"I see…."

That was the only response for Jerca as he continue holding up the blanket, partially wishing he could put his arms down as they were getting sore.

"Umm…sir?"

"Ah! Sorry Jerca, you may place it on the desk beside you."

Jerca pseudo folded the blanket and laid it on the desk as he continued, "We thought it was nothing at first, but apparently this girl stole more than just this blanket from this noble family."

Jerca could tell this caught the attention of Arthur; which was strange to Jerca. It wasn't like Arthur was the one to show his emotions much.

"Apparently, she has a bracelet on with the same crest on."

"May I see the bracelet, Jerca?"

There was a bit of silence in the room till Jerca said, "Uh…that might be a problem. We couldn't figure out how to get it off her wrist. It doesn't slide off like the normal ones. Shall we just cut it off sir?"

"No! That will not be necessary Jerca! Is that all?" said Arthur, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack. This struck as another odd thing with Arthur, well, as least to Jerca. However, he didn't dare speak up.

"Yes sir, but we are still looking into some of the items she had."

"Then you may be excused."

Jerca did a quick bow before leaving the office into the hallway. Before he left, Jerca heard, "Also, keep an eye on the girl. See if you can get any kind of information from her."

_Information? What is this girl to Arthur? As a matter of fact, why is he acting so strangely? _Jerca thought about this as he left the office and went to the prison area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerca found it odd that Arthur was acting so strangely. _This isn't like him at all. He's usually like Meta Knight, all reserve and seldom. Why is he so excited about this girl?_

Jerca let out a sigh as he continued down the ship, until he had trip over something. Doing a maneuver like a somersault, he landed on his face, flipped over, and found himself sitting straight up. He turned behind him to find Sir Falspar staring at him.

He was a green puffball with a red Mohawk and gold eyes. If Jerca was standing up, Falspar would come up to his armpits, with the hairdo. He was wearing his usually dark green and black armor with his face mask, with his trusty sword hanging over his shoulder. "Are you okay? I felt something kick me and found you like this."

"I shouldn't have been able to trip over you….."

"Oy! That's right! I was looking for something tiny! So I was on my hands and knees." _You're round as a ball! That doesn't make sense!_

"Need some help?" asked Jerca as he got up, still a little puzzled.

"Nah, I found it right before you tripped over me, whatever it might be anyway."

Falspar showed Jerca a little black device that can be easily seen in his white glove. However if it had gotten in the cracks of the floor, it would be very hard to find it again.

Jerca straighten up after looking at it, and then asked, "I'm heading down to the prison section. Are you busy with anything besides the…thing?"

"Actually, I'm heading down there myself. Heard Dr. Stork was there and I need to get this to him", Falspar said, showing Jerca the black thing again.

"Alright, you can come with me! I need some company anyway."

"Ditto"

* * *

It wasn't long until they reach the prison area. It wasn't fancy like most jails. It had three rooms. It has six jail cells in one room and another one had an interrogation room setup. The third room was the entrance and waiting area. The other two rooms were connected to the waiting room. When the two warriors entered in the waiting area, Dr. Stork greets them with a nod and a smile.

He was a purple bird with green armor across his chest, legs, and shoulders. Across his chest was a star. He also seems to have a helmet on that was purple as well over his head and beak. His wings however were uncovered, maybe to fly while fighting. Dr. Stork is one of the five medics on board this ship, and a fighter as well, which was rare. He carries an axe across his back as his main weapon. Right now, he seems to be pushing a cart with medical stuff inside. Jerca assumed it was to check if the captured girl was healthful.

"Just examined your friend, Jerca, and she seem to be okay. She is a bit skittish. Right now, she is in the interrogation room. Oh, Sir Falspar? Do you have my bug?"

"Your what?" Falspar said with a confused look on his face. Jerca, who tilted his head, was baffled as well.

"It's a little black object I use sometimes for my patients. It captures pictures of what is going on inside the body, as well as tracks the person as they move."

"Oh! This!" Falspar said with a thrust of a hand. It had the little object still in it.

"Ah, thank you Sir Falspar…"

"Warning Doc, he dropped that thing in the floor when I met up with him", Jerca warned.

If something happened that required the bug, Jerca didn't want something dirty inside his body. The thought was too distasteful.

Dr. Stork smile turned to agitated frown. "It will be extremely hard to clean this now, but I will manage…" he said while he left the room.

Jerca could feel that Falspar was staring daggers at him as they proceeded to the window of the room. It will be a while before Falspar forgave Jerca for embarrassing him, but it was for the best.

There at the window, Jerca could see and hear the girl, but not the other way around. When he looked through the window, he could hear Falspar say, "WOW, what a beauty!" Jerca couldn't have agreed more. However, she looked a bit scared.

She was young with flawless facial features. Her green eyes sparkle with curiosity and her long red hair and bangs fell down past her shoulders. She was about Falspar's size, maybe a little taller, but very skinny. Perhaps too skinny, with the way she is so bundled up in her furs. She wasn't even on a cold planet; in fact it was a tad warm for Jerca.

Jerca got a clipboard with paper off the wall and began writing some questions, while Falspar just simply stared at her in awe.

* * *

U.K looked at the room around her. It was a white room with a mirror on the wall, a table, and two chairs, one on each side of the table. She was sitting in one of these chairs. Apparently that was all there is in this room. She had to admit, it was more interesting when Dr. Stork was in here. At least she didn't feel like the room was closing in on her.

_What do these people want with me?_ All she knew was that she was brought here by the orders of Sir Arthur. _Who is Sir Arthur? A king? I just want to go home. But what if I don't get to go home? Sure it's just a cave but still. I am a bit scared right now. What if I'm here for punishment!_

Right after that thought, the door opened, startling her a little bit. In came a tall warrior with yellow spikey hair wearing blue clothing, blue cape, a brown necklace with a blue gem, and some chest armor with a star on it. He had purple skin, with black eyes, and a weird silver mask resting on top of his head. _Wait a moment…it can't be!_

"You were the guy that ambushed me!"

"Yep! Well, there was a friend that helped."

"What is your problem anyway? Sneaking around like some kind of ninja, I mean, really!" she said, clearly upset as he approached.

"Hah, sorry about that, just doing my job" said the tall warrior as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"Humph!" she said with her arms crossed in front of her, with a pout on her face.

"My name is Jerca" he said as he pulled out a notepad with some writing on it.

"Hello Jerca, nice to meet you. Now let me go home."

"I got a better idea! Why don't you tell me your name?" Jerca said with a lighthearted attitude. He was twirling the pen in his fingers.

"U.K. Now let me go home." _Why does he care?_

"Okay U.K.! That sounded really cool just then. How about your age, hmm?"

"21. Now let me go" _What is he doing, talking like that?_

"That is a nice age you got there. The age of freedom! Anything else you like to tell me?"

"No. Let me go" _I don't want to be here! Why can't you see that? Just let me go home!_

"I have a feeling you want to go home really badly, don't you?"

"WOW! Such an Einstein!" she said, with an extreme sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry kid, but all I want is to know more about you. I know you're not use to company, but we really need some help finding something. The sooner you help, the better off you are."

"Fine! What exactly are you looking for?" U.K asked with an uneasy voice.

"Don't know"

"…"

"…you okay?"

"…"

"I honestly don't know what it is or may be, and I can sense some confusion in your attitude. However, it still doesn't mean that-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screamed the young girl, with enough force to knock Jerca over out of his chair and cause Falspar to jerk on the other side of the mirror. There was a moment of silence after that. Not one word was spoken for a while as Jerca set his chair up again and sat in it once more. The room got quiet until some sobbing was heard in the room.

* * *

"Um, U.K?" Jerca asked gently. He knew the young girl didn't want to be here. He knew that she didn't know what was going on. He knew that she was scared. Yet, all he can do is sit there and act professional, just like he was supposed to.

Children were certainly the kryptonite of Jerca. Right now, all U.K could do was sob and cry as she got more stressed. She was away from everything she knew, and she probably thought the worst. _There is no way she could continue anymore of the conversation. If I try, I'll only make her more upset. _

Jerca rose to leave from the door, when he heard U.K say something. "A-am I-I-I a-a pri-s-son-ner?" was all she could say between sobs. Jerca's heart tore to her, and his only reply was, "No".

Jerca left the room in a bit of a rush after that, not wanting to hear much more of her crying. He turned to Falspar saying, "Find an empty room that she can stay in for a while."

"Is that an order?" asked Falspar. Jerca turned to him and nodded, then walked out of the prison waiting area.

Jerca found himself storming down the hallway, though he didn't know why. Right now though, he wanted some answers. The only place he can find them is in Sir Arthur's office. That was the only place that he can think of where Sir Arthur might be.

_He better have some answers! And good reasons for keeping it a secret! _

Jerca finally approached the door to Sir Arthur's office, and banged on it wildly. When he finally stopped, a stern "Come In" came from the door. Jerca didn't hesitate opening the door and barging right in an important meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I forgot to mention about my OC character, Dr. Stork. I didn't quite make him up; since he is often see with the Star Warriors in the "Kirby Right Back At Ya!" anime. I thought he would make a nice addition to the story.

* * *

U.K felt herself waking up from a deep sleep that she was in. She didn't think that she had fallen asleep while crying. She felt so embarrassed to being such a wimp. When she was in that white room with Jerca, U.K couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen because all those stuff she stole from those merchants.

It wasn't that she needed all of those stuff, she could have gone without the weapons and the clothing material. She was trying to find a way to protect herself and keep herself warm, but maybe she got too carried away. _Did I really need those weapons? I don't even know how to fight, but still…._

Perhaps U.K got too carried away with the stealing and the bandit stuff. Maybe that was why the king sent his best soldiers after her. U.K couldn't help but feel the tears role back up again. It was then when she heard a voice in the corner of the room.

"Is there anything I can help with?" U.K turned to the voice of Dr. Stork. This time, he isn't wearing his purple helmet, in which she could see his head, beak, and blue eyes. Dr. Stork continued saying, "I didn't want to intimidate you with my helmet, the way you crying so badly. I never did get you name."

"U.K. My name is U.K"

"Does the nickname have a meaning?"

"…!"

"I honestly don't think that is you real name. It seems like a nickname. Does it have a meaning to it?"

"It means unknown"

Dr. Stork couldn't help but throw a pity look, but quickly change his expression. However, U.K could tell he didn't approve of the name. It wasn't his job to approve of the name. She didn't want to be rude though make him leave. It wouldn't hurt to have some company.

"Dr. Stork, what's going on?" Blade asked while her tears dried.

"I have honestly no idea, though both of us are going to find out. Sir Arthur is going to make an appearance in the conference room with some warriors who are with this mission."

"Mission?"

"I'm sure Jerca mentioned something about looking for an item of some kind."

"Yeah, but he didn't know"

"Exactly, none of us know, but I have a feeling we will figure out what it is soon enough. We don't have to go just yet. They'll tell us when to come. Want to play cards till then?"

He showed U.K a pack of cards in his wings and waved it a bit to taunt her. U.K couldn't help but nod a yes when she saw something to pass the time. As Dr. Stork sat down on the bed and shuffled the cards, U.K knew that whatever was going on, it would change her life forever.

* * *

"WOW! This place is so big! HELLO!" U.K cried, expecting to hear an echo. She never had seen something so big. The first time she went through here she was too upset, but now she can see every detail.

The ship's hallway wasn't decorative, but it had great steel walls all around the sides. There were a number of doors along the way with words for different things. There was a cafeteria, training room, weaponry, and even a lounging room. _These warriors have the time to rest? I guess everyone needs them every now and then._

There was every kind of soldier that U.K could think of as they passed. Many were tall while others were short. Some were cute looking while others could make you step back a few steps. There were even some in a freaky shape! As the group passed by, many of the warriors didn't even look, but some took noticed to the girl. One of them did a "call me" motion to her, which she blushed while making a cute laugh.

"Oy! Don't get the soldiers distracted now. Besides, we're on a secret mission!" Sir Falspar said as he lead U.K and Dr. Stork to the conference room. Despite the intention on his words, Sir Falspar said it very frank and loud enough for all the warriors to look at the trio as they walked.

"Sir Falspar, may I make a suggestion?" asked Dr. Stork

"Yes?"

"Be quiet!"

U.K laughed again as they continued on till they reached a room. On the side of the door was the words CONFERENCE ROOM #4. _This must be the place. I'm a little scared about why I might be here, but it looks like I am finally going to figure it out. _

Sir Falspar knocked on the door, heard a "come in", and then opened it. U.K and Dr. Stork entered while Sir Falspar closed the door back behind them. Inside, the room was gray with two boards on the walls. One wall was a giant thumbtack board; the other was a dry erase board. There is a large circle table in the middle of the room, with some warriors around it.

U.K recognized one of the warriors as Jerca. His mask was resting on top of his head again while his face remained uncovered. He nodded to her while offering a seat beside him. She gladly took it and sat down. The rest of the warriors in the room, including Dr. Stork and Sir Falspar, sat down in a chair except for one. This warrior was in a gold armor with fancy markings. He had a sword by his side sheathed, and green tassel on top of his head. His blue eyes seemed to gaze at everyone with wisdom.

"Many of you know of each other, however, since we have a special guest, let us introduce each other to her." He turned from everyone and looked directly at her. "I am the general and the commander of this ship, Sir Arthur."

Jerca turned to her and said, "My name is Jerca. I'm one of the more experienced warriors on this ship and specialize in search and retrieve missions."

On her other side, Sir Falspar said, "I'm pretty sure you know me by now. I'm Sir Falspar, one of the major generals on this ship." He uncovered his face mask which showed his yellow eyes, red blushes, and small mouth.

Next in circle came a magenta puffball with a long red ponytail and purple eyes. He wore silver armor on his face and shoulders with a blue cape and brown boots. He had a unique blade sheathed on his back, similar to a large knife. "My name is Sir Dragato. I am also a major general on this ship."

Another puffball was seated beside Sir Dragato. He was a light blue puffball with silver armor as well. However, his silver and white helmet consisted of two yellow ridges on top and one on the bottom of it and he wore a large shoulder pad only on his right shoulder. He wore a red cape behind him and carried an axe like Dr. Stork's. His yellow eyes looked dull as he said, "I am Sir Nonsurant. I am a major general on this ship as well."

Finally, Dr. Stork stood up and declared, "I am Dr. Stork. I am the medic in charge, and I will the one who will most likely be caring for any wounds for the people involved in this mission." _I don't like the sound of that! Who said we were getting injured in a stupid meeting!_

Sir Arthur seemed pleased as he looked to the participants, and then look to U.K again. "One of our warriors on the mission is not currently with us in the moment. He is busy with a mission of his own, but he has the details of the mission already so he-"

"Excuse me! Why does he have the information already, and the rest of us are in the dark!" Jerca declared as he stood up and pounded the desk with his eyes burning. This scared U.K a little as she scooted away from him towards Sir Falspar.

"I understand this may be bothering you Jerca, but I will not tolerate your behavior anymore!" Sir Arthur said with a stern look. Jerca didn't bother to say anything else and he sat back in the chair, his eyes still clearly showing distrust in them.

Sir Arthur looked around for a moment for any more objections as he started, "I am sure some of you are curious about what is going on" ,with a pause as he looked at Jerca and U.K, "however, I was not sure if at the time if it was a good idea to tell anyone. However, through some concern words of the warriors" with another pause as he nodded to Jerca, "I decided to express my deepest apologizes and intentions to you."

U.K was already starting to like this person, even though he ordered a kidnapping and other stuff. He seemed to be trying to do something right and he was even admitting that he made a mistake. _I wonder if he will let me go home._

"Now, some of you may be wondering about the young girl. From what I gathered, her name is U.K. She is a bandit around the outskirts of Esteria kingdom of planet Kanter. Though she may be a bandit, she is very special in finding one of the most powerful swords of the universe, the Yin Sword."

Almost in an instance, the whole room exploded with tension, anger, complaints. The only ones who seemed quiet were U.K and Jerca, who obviously doesn't seem to know what is going on.

"Are you insane? According to history, that sword never existed! How many time do I have to tell you!" yelled Sir Dragato.

"I can't believe you're still looking for that sword!" said a furious Sir Falspar.

"I have seen so many warriors get hurt from monsters just so we could find a clue! This isn't a good idea sir!" warning Dr. Stork.

"How many times must you fail to see the truth? That is nothing but hogwash!" cried Sir Nonsurant.

Jerca and U.K winced as many more insults shot from the warriors. Sir Arthur just stood there, steady as a rock as many more complaints came from the warriors. _This isn't a conference, this is a disaster field! And what about that thing he called a Yin Sword? I never heard of that thing in my entire life! Why would I be special in finding that!_

Frustrated and confused, U.K got up from her chair and ran up to Sir Arthur. When she had done this, everyone in the room had quieted down to a complete silence and everyone sat down again to listen.

"I think you have a mistake, sir. No offense, but I don't think I have anything to do with this Yin Sword!" U.K said, using her arms and hands as she talked.

As U.K expressed her concerns, Sir Arthur still said nothing. "If anything, I don't think I'm supposed to be here! What makes you think I have something connected with this special sword you're talking about?"

Sir Arthur paused for a moment, and while facing U.K, he asked, "Who gave you that bracelet?"

This took U.K for a surprise, because nobody had mentioned the bracelet before. In all the years she lived, nobody mentioned any bracelet, or the blanket in her cave. "This was given to me by my Nana. It was really mine ever since I was born, but it was too big at the time." U.K said as calmly as she can, but she was uncertain about telling them. Sir Arthur looked to her and said, "Would you care to show us this bracelet?"

After a little hesitation, she reached for her left glove and pulled it back. Then she showed to the warriors. It was a thick golden bracelet with a crest. It was the crest that was the same on the blanket she had on display back in her cave, but she didn't know why anyone…

The room was sudden with a burst of energy. U.K looked around her as almost all the warriors stood up, looked to each other, and saying stuff in a whisper. The only one that was confused yet again is Jerca as he stayed seated and looked all around the room. _That makes you and me both, Jerca_.

Sir Arthur spoke again, only this time excited manner. "U.K, do you know whose crest that belongs too?"

U.K turned to him and shook her head no. The next words hit her like a train as Sir Arthur said, "That was the crest of a royal family that had hidden the Yin Sword away."

* * *

This chapter is more of an explanation for all the recent chaos. I hope that I didn't cause any confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In some of the parts where the names don't start with Sir has to do with the character and how he or she will act. Other parts of POV will vary from character to character.

If some of you are wondering, U.K is not an OC character, but her name is though. You will find out who she is in a little bit.

* * *

U.K just stood there as Sir Arthur said those words to her. The whole room was silent and even Jerca. However, unlike the rest of the warriors, he didn't know anything about a Yin Sword. This is the first he had heard about it.

Jerca rose from his seat so that the group would notice and said, "This is all dandy and fun, but what is the Yin Sword, sir?"

Sir Arthur looked surprise for a moment, and then realization came to his eyes. _Yep, he forgot the fact that I didn't know a thing. _Jerca looked at U.K, who seemed to like the idea of explaining the Yin Sword. _At least she'll get an explanation._

Sir Arthur looked to the group, and then cleared his throat. Then he started his story.

"**A long time ago, there was a powerful knight called Titan Knight. He ruled the galaxy with an iron fist and his weapon, the Yin-Yang Fang. This power from the weapon was so great, that neither good nor evil could overcome it. Or so he thought. One day, he was challenged to a battle and lost with the end result in death. The creature who defeated him tried to use the weapon, but it rejected him. This creature ended up splitting the weapon into two parts: the Yin Sword and the Yang Blade. This creature also threw both parts away. Both were found by two royal families who decided to seal these two weapons away. The Yin family, as you know, sealed the Yin Sword away. It was easier to seal it away because no one wanted a sword of purity. However, it is not a sword of purity, as it causes more death than other swords."**

Sir Arthur looked to Jerca and U.K for a look of understanding in their eyes. Jerca was okay with it, but Jerca also noticed that U.K was still a little confused. Satisfied, Sir Arthur continued, "I want to find this sword to end Nightmare forever. It uses the power of light to finish off dark foes and its strict judgment to end the lives of the wicked. This could be the greatest weapon against Nightmare and his evil plans."

Jerca nodded with his head that he understood. _If we could find this sword, we could defeat Nightmare! However, I can't help but feel that the others don't agree with me…_

Jerca was right. The others looked as though they were a little fed up with Sir Arthur. In fact, Dragato looked as though he had a lot to say about the sword, the way his hands tensed and his eyes scowled. Sir Arthur looked to Dragato, and nodded hesitantly, as if approving to speak. Dragato's hands were placed firmly on the desk as he stated, "This was a rumor to begin with! All of the other planets had never heard of the Yin Sword, and no one ever known the existence of the Yin Family."

Sir Arthur looked to Dragato and asked, "What happen to one royal family that disappeared off the face of history, even though there is evidence that tells us that they lasted much longer than history told us?" Dragato couldn't answer right off bat, and he growled a little. Next was Dr. Stork who simply stated, "We have been all over the place and we still can't find another clue about the Yin Sword. There is no way we can find the temple."

Sir Arthur said, "Of course, only the descendent of the royal Yin Family can find it. She happens to be a descendent" as he gestured to U.K. Jerca saw the look in her eyes, which was nothing but confusion. Then again, there is one part he is confused about, and he has a feeling it's connected to her questions.

Jerca asked, "If she is a part of the royal family that sealed the sword away, then why is she a bandit?" Everyone looked to Sir Arthur for an explanation. However, he was quiet about a minute or two, and then he said, "I don't know. All I know is that when this girl arrived in her kingdom as a child, her mother had the same royal crest and that is how we knew how to find U.K."

Everyone was silent again. Nobody knew what else to say to Sir Arthur, so no one said anything. Jerca looked once more to U.K, but instead of confusion, he saw a pale look to her face. _There is a lot more to this story about her being a bandit, and this time I don't think Sir Arthur knows._

Finally, Dr. Stork asked, "What is the next plan of action?" Sir Arthur simply stated, "As of now, we pretend that we never had this meeting. It was a mistake to go over the entire galaxy again, and I don't intend on making the same mistake ever again. We will wait until we have a positive location to go too. Until then, this meeting is adjourned, however I would like for U.K and Jerca to stay for a moment." _Crud. What now?_

Everyone, who was still standing, just simply pushed their chairs in and walked out of the room. That is everyone except U.K and Jerca. Jerca went to meet with Sir Arthur and U.K to the front of the room. Sir Arthur said, "Jerca, I want you to stay by U.K at all times. She will be addressed to your sleeping quarters as well, though I still want you to respect her privacy. Don't let her out of your sight, except for certain circumstances." Jerca wanted to object, but the stern look on Sir Arthur's face told him "don't argue".

Sir Arthur turned to U.K and said, "If you remember something odd, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always open to ideas and memories." U.K gave a weird look on her face, but nodded. Jerca sighed as they were both dismissed.

They left the room into the hallway and paused. They looked at each other for a while, but said nothing. _I not exactly used to babysitting bandits, so what now? Maybe I'll just show her around, but then again it isn't like she is going anywhere without me. Maybe…_

"Is there somewhere we can eat? I'm sort of hungry…" U.K said as she rubbed her tummy. Jerca looked at her frail body, and then heard his stomach growl. _Maybe she can just stay nearby while I do different stuff, like eat, train, and other jobs and missions. That's probably the best way to handle this situation. _"Okay, we'll eat, and then train a bit. Sound okay?" he asked, before he received a nod from U.K.

* * *

_Nightmare is the leader of the monsters attacking the galaxy. The Star-warriors are a band of fighters who try to stop Nightmare from conquering the universe. There is a company that sells monsters called Nightmare Enterprises, or N.M.E for short. Wait…what?_

"Why would Nightmare be selling monsters for?" U.K couldn't help but ask Jerca this simple question. They were in the Southern Training Room in the back of the ship. He was trying to teach her the basics of the Star-warriors so that she understood the situation with the Nightmare. Jerca had his mask on this time, which U.K learned quickly that he only wears it during training and missions, or anywhere that might have fighting involved.

"I…have no idea why. Maybe cause Nightmare likes money?" Jerca said with shrug with his shoulders and hands. Jerca wasn't the best teacher, but he knew a lot more about what is going on then other Star Warriors. However his knowledge was weak on the why part of things. U.K sighed at his response.

It has been a week aboard the ship that Jerca called the "Golden Angel", and yet nothing about information regarding the Yin Sword. She still hasn't met the last warrior that didn't attend the meeting, since he has not returned from his mission.

Also, U.K kept remembering what Sir Arthur said, about open to ideas and memories. _Why would he say it like that? I'm happy to help as much as I can, but I' starting to think that Sir Arthur is crazy. _

"Oy!" U.K knew who that belong to, as she turned to meet an unmasked Sir Falspar. "Hello Sir Falspar, what can we do for you today?"

"Haha! Why, you do sound like a baroness! Actually, I just wanted to hang out, if you two don't mind?"

"Not at all, I was just telling about Nightmare to little "Yin"", said Jerca, as he patted U.K on the head. For the longest time, Jerca has been trying to appoint a new nickname to U.K, since the name unknown is a little dreary.

_I don't think it's bad! Well, it could be a little better, but absolutely not YIN! Also, why does Sir Falspar hang around us so much? I know he is making sure I feel at home, but fresh flowers and sweets seem a little much…and I think he brought something again…I hope it isn't a stuff toy…_

"Oy, U.K, I noticed that you didn't carry a weapon around with you, so I want to give you this" Sir Falspar said as he pulled out a sword from his back. This one sword looks like an ordinary sword, but with special features. Instead, the hilt was a circle shape handle with a felt that made it have a grip all around the handle. The blade itself had a few spikes sticking out of the edge for semi-sawing action. This was something that U.K really liked a lot. _Wow! This is my very own sword! This is best present I have gotten from him!_

"Wow! Thanks! May I try it out, Jerca? Please!" U.K said, with an excited child-like voice. Jerca eyes glowed and away went U.K to the sword dummies. She could hear Jerca say as she practiced her grip, "So, you're giving her your old sword? How sweet…"

"Don't make me blush Jerca. I just want to make sure she's going to be alright without me around…"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Jerca said, with sarcasm in his voice.

Suddenly, the whole room shook violently as a loud boom was heard on the ship. Then the intercom announced, "WARING! MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING THE SHIP! WARING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"When is it ever a drill?" Jerca said as he headed for U.K and grab her arm. "Oy! Head for the escape pods! We can't risk her getting hurt!" Sir Falspar cried. Jerca nodded and dragged U.K out of the Training Room.

He turned to her and said, "We need to head toward the escape pods so that get off the ship just in case." "Just in case what?" U.K asked with a shudder in her voice. Jerca didn't say but the ship shook violently again. This time, a part of the ceiling came down, almost on top of them.

"We have to go NOW!" Jerca cried as he picked up U.K and threw her on his back. There, she held on to his neck as he darted to toward the direction of the escape pods. As they ran along, U.K saw some warriors holding off a worm-like monster with a sword sticking out of its mouth. _How awful!_ Jerca stop to help, but he paused and took off again. U.K assumed it was because of her. _I hope they can handle that thing without Jerca…_

Soon, they entered a room with tiny spaceships cylinders. "Get in" Jerca said as he put U.K down on the ground and she rushed to one of the pods and got in. Jerca pressed some buttons on a wall and a lid shut on U.K. Jerca continued and the engines started on two of the pods, one of them being the one that U.K was in. As he was working, the door busted open, and a mantis creature popped through. Instead of two claws though, it had about eight in total.

The mantis headed toward to where U.K with some blades coming down, but Jerca got under and drew his sword to stop the blades from crashing down. U.K was frightened as Jerca warded off the mantis, but then grabbed a dagger out of his belt. He threw it backwards, hilt first, at the button that said FIRE and hit it. In an instance, the pods shot off and U.K could feel the spinning action of the pod as she was shot away from the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

And now for the moment you were all waiting for! The part where we meet Sword Knight! Enjoy!

* * *

Her head was spinning when she woke up. All she could see around her was dirt and sand. She sat up, trying to hold down the nausea as she looked around. All she could see was some canyon walls around her and the pod that she was in when Jerca shot her off. U.K leaned back against a part of what she could tell was canyon wall. As she waited, U.K had to wonder what happen to Jerca and the "Golden Angel". U.K could only fear the worse when she heard a voice.

"Good, you're awake. Got some food."

U.K looked around her, but no one was there. Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her and startled her a bit. He looked like a swordsman, but then again he didn't. He was a little taller than her. He had on green armor everywhere except his stomach, which it was brown thick clothing with black straps going vertical and horizontal wise, meeting at a buckle in front. His green helmet was odd, as you couldn't see his eyes and it was long and narrow. He had a cloth like behind him acting like a cape.

He came little closer to U.K and knelled to her, as if he was examining something. U.K stared at him, and then asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sword Knight. You are called?"

"My name is U.K. What kind of name is Sword anyway?"

"It's the kind of name my Kn-kni named me. Yours isn't exactly the best either, Unknown"

When Sword said that, U.K was a little surprise. Many people wouldn't know that right off the bat. After a quiet moment, Sword set his stuff down and sat down in front of her. "I don't like that name, so I'll call you Blade." Almost in an instance, U.K jumped up and said, "Who are you to judge what name I can get!"

"I'm the one who saved you from the pod. I made sure you lived to open your eyes. I think I deserve a thank you."

"A thank you! How do I know you're not here to take advantage of me or just kill me for fun? How do I know that you just got here and just want to have a glory moment?"

"You don't. However, since I haven't done anything wrong yet, isn't it safe to assume that it's alright for you to try and trust me?"

U.K couldn't believe her ears. This Sword person is very smart and calm, for someone who was just insulted and yelled at. Yet, even if he didn't do anything wrong, but she couldn't trust him right off the bat.

Sword just yawned and got some wood from his bag. He placed some in a cube fashion and the rest piled in it like a pyramid. Then, he got some paper and stones from his bag, put the paper in the wood, and knocked the stones together. Soon a beautiful fire was a going. Sword then got three iron poles and some meat. He set two of the poles on each side of the fire, the meat on the third, and placed it on top of the two poles where it would cook over the fire.

U.K was sitting there the whole time, with a rather impressed look on her face as Sword set his "kitchen" up. _He really knows what he is doing. It is like he was a veteran at living on his own. _U.K would only steal meat that was already cooked, since she didn't know how to cook. She didn't even know how to start a fire, so she would use the blankets in her cave for warmth.

When Sword was finish, he sat down beside the canyon wall with U.K. The fire flickered as little tiny flames came from the fire. The meat simmered as it gave off an irresistible smell to the duo. The sky darkened as the day came to a close, even though it was only an hour since U.K woke. After a while, the meat was finished and Sword tore off a chunk and handed it to her. U.K accepted the chunk of meat with a thank you and she starts eats right away. She looked up to Sword, who wasn't eating a thing, just staring at the fire.

"You're not eating?" she asked Sword when her mouth was empty.

"Not right now, no."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like showing you my face."

U.K felt a little hurt by this comment, but she continued eating. Pretty soon, she was full and felt tired. "Goodnight" she said as laid down on the ground. He turned to her and said, "We're leaving from this spot when you wake up." U.K was a little shock, but before she said anything, Sword replied, "Stay here longer and the monsters will come after us. We're lucky we aren't attacked by now. Go to sleep."

He turned away from her and watched the fire. U.K rolled away from Sword, a little mad at him for being mean, and felt her eyelids drop to a close.

* * *

She felt a rude awaking as she was jerked awake. U.K sat up, only to find it was Sword, ready to go with his bag of stuff. He handed her the rest of the meat that was left and beckoned her to follow. She got up and she started eating while following him. It was barely daylight out. _He is an early bird, isn't he? Then again, if he's right about the monsters, than we really need to be moving. _

They walked for a while, and soon they were out of the canyons. Sword took a new direction and decided to go up a mountain, which U.K didn't complain. They walked for a while, and finally reached the top of the mountain they were on. What U.K saw could have scarred her for the rest of her life.

All along the top of the mountain was nothing but dead bodies. Monsters, warriors, and even some common people as well. There were some broken houses but other than that was dried blood. U.K felt a little queasy as she sat on a rock. Sword looked at her and asks, "Blade, you never saw dead people before?"

U.K looked at him and then said, "Once. But there was never so many…" and trailed off her sentence. She noticed Sword look around before saying, "Lookout!" In almost an instance, there was loud crash where Sword was at, before he dodged and rush to the side. U.K looked up and saw a golem looking down at her. She ran before the creature slam down a fist at her. U.K continued to run as the golem chased her, pounding his fist at her, one after another.

"Blade! Turn around and fight!" she heard Sword say. She looked as she ran to see him running on top of the boulders along the path, which were higher than the golem.

"I can't! I don't know how!"

"You don't know how to fight? What about that sword!"

"It was a gift! Please help!"

"Only if you call yourself Blade" Sword taunted.

"PLEASE!"

U.K was running out of breath as the golem continued chasing her. Suddenly she tripped, and landed on her front side while skidding. As she got up, she heard a battle cry as the golem charge down a fist. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but didn't feel anything. U.K opened her eyes and looked behind to see Sword holding up the creature's fist with his black sword. "Run!" he yelled as she got up and took off out of the way.

Sword jump out from underneath and cried, "SWORD BEAM!" He jumped high above the golem and did a slash, which ended up being black like his sword. Then the slash charge forward and slice the golem in half. The creature split and explodes, becoming nothing but a pile of rocks and dirt.

Sword joined U.K as she shuttered under the shelter of some rocks. Now, she could fully see the sword, which was black as oblivion. There was some strange markings too. Before she could look anymore, Sword quickly sheathed his sword, not wanting her to see it.

"So, you are a warrior who can't fight."

"I'm not a warrior! I'm a bandit…"

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm a bandit myself. Have you killed before?"

"No, I just steal from merchants. "

Sword looked at her a moment, and then said, "First, let's get you some armor. Then I teach you how it's done, Blade."

U.K was a little upset he was still calling her that. However, she didn't say anything. _The best thing for me to do right now it to stick with Sword since he obviously knows what he is doing. I can't help but wonder what is taking the Star-warriors so long to find me. That is if they are looking for me. Still, I don't want to stay still and get attack again. _

"Alright, take the lead" she said. Sword nodded, and headed toward the bodies with U.K lagging behind.

* * *

"We're here. Make you pick." Sword gestured amongst some of the bodies that were lying around with a stick he found. The armor and weapons were free and not being used at the moment. However, all he got was a sickening look from Blade.

"You want me to steal armor from these people? That is too gross and wrong!"

"It's not like there is a general store around here. Besides, they are not going to file a complaint anytime soon."

"Stop joking! Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

"Nope, they're dead."

"Ugh!" was all the young girl would say before turning her back to the swordsman. He sighed with a bit of disapproval. _What is she? A criminal with morals? That is a new one._ He was rather impatient with her, having to help her so much. _I need to befriend her though. I have to do the best I can. _

"Look, I don't want to gross you out, but you need protection. I can't be there for you always, so I am trying to help you now."

Blade turned her head to him, as if she was pondering his reasoning. Then she said, "Okay, but no hacking away like some kind of psychopath!" _She takes the fun out of everything. _

"Do you want me to pick?" asked Sword with a gesture. Blade looked at him, then around the bodies, then back at him. "Yeah, just nothing too bloody…" _I was hoping she would say that._

Sword looked over the bodies, and then finds the one that he had marked off earlier. When he reaches the body, he pulled the helmet off the remaining skull. Then, he got some of the spiked armored hands and feet off of the hands and feet of the body. When he was done, he gave the stuff to Blade saying, "Here is a main course of helmet with a side dish of spike equipment for Miss Blade!"

"I told you not to call me that! The name is U.K! Hold on, how am I supposed to use this helmet when it has no eye sockets?" That was true. The helmet Blade had gotten was a light green that fitted over her head and a pink layer underneath to cover her entire face. However, there was no way that someone with sight could see through that pink layer.

"Well, my bad, the person that had it on had healthy eyes, so there must be a trick."

"No way!"

"Blade, please do it. Who knows, it might work better than any other helmet you will find."

"…Oh alright, but the name is U.K!"

"Oh fine, just hurry!"

Blade put the helmet on her head and fitted it to where her hair came out of the hole in the back of the helmet. When she finished, Blade waited a moment before saying, "Hey! This helmet must be magical! I can see clear as day!"

"That's great. Here, put the spikes on your hands and feet. You'll need them too. Now, you are all ready for your first lesson in bandit training!"

"Um, okay?" Blade said with a shrug of her shoulders. Sword knew she didn't want to learn, but he didn't have anything else in common with her. _At least this way, she'll think that I'm a mere bandit instead of…_

In the distance, he heard a monster cry out in pain. Blade didn't seem to hear it, for she was still toying with her spike hands and feet. _Looks like a Star-warrior has already arrived on this planet. No doubt they are looking for her. Well then, here comes lesson number one, how to kill a Star-warrior. _

"Hey Blade" Sword said as she finished her gear set-up, "Go on and meet me at the path. I want to look at something before we go." Blade shrugged then she headed back with the bag of stuff, leaving Sword alone.

He went over to the skull that the head was in, to make sure of his observation. Sure enough, the warrior had no eyes, because the scars where they were eyes at were much older than his death wound. And since Sword already tried the helmet on earlier before Blade woke up this morning, it was not magical. _Which means she does have powers connected to the Yin Sword, just like the tablet read. This is too good to be true. _

Sword laughed a little, then raced off to meet Blade for her "first lesson".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We're going to meet the last warrior on the team. For those who watch "Kirby Right Back At Ya!" you will notice a familiar scene.

* * *

U.K was very nervous. She didn't know what Sword had in mind for her first lesson. From what she gathered from their experiences from earlier, U.K felt that maybe it wasn't going to be good. They were on a mountain path with a couple of boulders for hiding places. There was only one way in and out, and it was go back behind you or keep moving forward. Or you jump off the side of the cliff into a river below, but it may cost your life.

"Now remember what I said."

"Huh?" She really wasn't paying attention to Sword as he was explaining what to do. Sword did a slight groan as he got ready to explain everything again. "First, when someone comes down from that hill, jump out and block his path. Second, threaten him with pain if he doesn't give you his valuable possessions. Finally, knock him out and take what's left over."

"Why would anyone do that? Didn't he give all of his possessions?"

"Nah, they just give as little as they can to bandits."

"What if they don't give anything, or have nothing on them?"

"Then kill them. They'll only hurt you if you push them too far."

U.K still didn't feel right about the whole plan. First off, how did Sword know that someone was coming down here? Second, why hurt someone anyway for some mere material stuff? All of this was going too fast for her when Sword said, "Hurry and get in position!"

U.K heard something breathing heavily as they were being approached. She got her axe ready, took a deep breath, and then jump from the boulder she was hiding. A warrior stopped in front of her in a skid, and got his hands near his sword. "Hand over everything you got!" she yelled.

The warrior seemed wary at first, but they both noticed something off. U.K's hands were trembling with fear and were far from being steady. The warrior looked at her with one eyebrow raised and then said, "No, now let me by!" He seemed to be in a hurry, but he has to wait.

"I won't repeat myself!" she continued to say, half holding the axe steady as threaten the warrior. She swung it to show she meant it, although she really didn't want to hit him with an axe.

"You must let me by! A monster is chasing me and is close behind. Both of us will be in danger if it catches up to us!"

When U.K heard this, she let her guard down a little. If what he says is true, will that monster come after her? Without her noticing, the warrior did a quick dash past her, but he sealed his fate when stopped by Sword. U.K quickly turned around her to see Sword holding his sword toward the warrior near his eyes, the one spot that was open on this warrior's mask.

Now that she got a better look at him, she noticed that he looked so much like the major generals on the ship! He was a blue puffball with silver pads on his shoulders and steel purple shoes. He had a large silver mask on his face that only revealed his golden eyes. He also had a tattered blue cape behind him. His sword was a bit awkward, as it only revealed a hilt…

"Alright old man, give us what you have or there will be serious consequences" Sword said in a very serious manner. He was steady as a rock with his black sword too close to the warrior's eyes. U.K could only fear the worse, as Sword motioned with his sword again neared the warrior's eyes.

"Please, I beg of you, there is a monster nearby that will incinerate us all!"

"Hah, that is a likely story. Blade, get his stuff." Sword waited for a bit and said something else, however U.K watching something else. She had noticed some small rocks falling above them during the conversation and was frozen in fear when she looked at the source. Above them was a red wolf monster with a green gem on its forehead and large claws. It also had spikes along its back. It jumped, making a horrible scream, and landed in front of her. U.K fell backwards on her back with a thud. Then got her axe and waved it around, shouting, "Get away! Get away!"

It was to no avail as the monster approached her slowly, making a sinister laugh. She kept crawling backwards away from it as it crept toward her. Soon, she started finding herself sitting on the edge of the cliff and before she could anything, U.K found herself falling over. When she thought it was the end, she felt something grab her arm before she could free fall. The axe, however, did a free fall and broke near the bottom. Looking up, she saw Sword hanging on to his sword in the cliff wall as he continued holding on to her arm. _He saved me again!_

Before U.K could rejoice, she and Sword looked up to find that wolf creature starting a ball of fire at them. They were helpless as the wolf monster let go of its fireball, only to be deflected back at the creature by the blue warrior! It fell over with a thud, but it got ready to get up again. "Hide or Run!" was all he said as started fighting the creature as it got back up. He then jumped on to the creature's back. The wolf obliviously didn't like that and soon there was a rodeo going on. Sword took this opportunity to throw U.K over him onto the cliff and he soon climbed up afterward.

U.K was still a little dazed by the throw, but she heard Sword say, "Hide!" and she immediately headed behind a boulder to shield her from the wild rodeo still going on. She couldn't see Sword anywhere, but she did see when both the wolf creature and the warrior fell off the cliff and fell down to the river.

Frightened, U.K took off down a path after them, with Sword yelling after her. She didn't care at the moment, as she ran to a split in the path; one where it led straight for the river. U.K thought for a moment and then took that path. She continued running till she reached the river, and noticed the wolf creature running away from the river toward the wasteland area. U.K saw the warrior heading for the edge of the river, and she ran to join him.

She got to the edge of the river to meet with him, but instead of being able to help, she found herself with her hands in the air with a yellow spiky sword near her face. The warrior was in defense position, not sure if she would try to rob him again. After a bit of silence, she finally said, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." However, the warrior didn't budge a bit. Instead, his eyes turned a bit green. _His eyes change color? _She tried to find something about him to help calm him down, when she noticed a yellow star painted on his left shoulder pad. _Isn't that what all the star warriors have?_

"Are you a Star-Warrior?" U.K asked, hoping she was right.

He was alarmed at first when she said that. "Yes" he finally replied after a bit, still holding his guard. His eyes changed back to a yellow. _That happens to be creepy._

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for someone, are you?" she asked, hoping the Star-Warriors hadn't forgotten about her. In an instance, the warrior let his guard drop and lowered his sword. U.K still didn't move, her hands still in the air, not wanting the warrior to attack her.

"I'm surprised you would know that. Do you know a girl named U.K? I was sent to find her."

U.K was so excited; she didn't hesitate or worry about scaring the warrior as she took off her helmet to show this warrior her face. A little shocked, the warrior took a picture from behind his mask and examined her to the girl in the picture. Then he said, "Please accept my apologizes for attacking. I had not noticed you with your helmet on. I also don't believe we have met at all on the ship. I am Meta Knight, one of the warriors assigned on the Yin Sword Team."

U.K realized at that point that since the week she was on the "Golden Angel", she had not met the last warrior that didn't attend the meeting. Meta Knight withdrawn his sword and wrapped what was left of his cape around him and said, "We must hurry back to the ship before we are attacked again."

U.K was very excited and the two walked off, until U.K noticed something odd. She turned and looked around her, but couldn't find Sword anywhere. She wanted to thank him for helping her. Even though he was as demented as attacking another warrior, but Sword did save her life three times. "Are you coming?" asked Meta Knight, waiting patiently behind her. U.K looked at him, paused, did a quick glance behind her, and then said, "Yeah…"

* * *

U.K and Meta Knight finally saw the silver starship in the distance that would bring them back to the "Golden Angel". Along the way, U.K couldn't help but feel that Sword maybe close by, but every time she looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. _Will that be the last time I will ever see him again?_

U.K couldn't help but cry a little. Meta Knight seemed to have noticed this and came by her side immediately. However, she waved him off, saying "I just wanted to say goodbye to a friend I met here…"

"Was he truly a friend? He tried to steer you down a terrible path" Meta Knight replied, putting his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring matter.

_ Meta Knight is right; Sword almost did something awful today. But Sword went out of his way to help me, so is he truly a mean person?_ When they reached the star ship, its hatch opened and Meta Knight helped U.K up into the ship.

As the hatch close, Meta Knight stayed in the pilot seat while U.K settled behind the seat. The ship started up, and hovered a bit before taking off to the skies. They didn't ride the skies for long when the "Golden Angel" came into view, which it was obvious why it was called that.

The "Golden Angel" was a long ship with large wings in the shape of an angel. The outer coating was a gold color while the front of the ship was a mask feature. It was similar to the same mask as Sir Arthur.

"If you don't mind me asking, U.K, what does your nickname stand for?" Meta Knight asked as they approached the ship. He eyes also changed green that time.

She was a little taken back by what Meta Knight said. She replied, "It means unknown."

"It sounds…a little depressing, don't you think?" Meta Knight asked.

U.K thought for a moment, and then said, "I was thinking about changing it."

"That sounds good. What will be your new name?"

U.K paused, and then said, "Blade. It is the least I can do for a friend."

She could tell that Meta Knight was a bit confused, however he said nothing. Blade didn't mind, he would probably never understand what she been through the last two days on this planet.

This one was a bit difficult to do, since Sword did something different in the anime. But hey, it is fanfiction!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I heard Kirby call Meta Knight kn-kni, so I wasn't sure what it really meant. I am assuming it means father or mentor.

* * *

Seeing the silver starship ride into loading dock of the golden ship, Sword couldn't help but mentally scold himself. _How could I let her escape me? I tried chasing her, but then she had to worry about that Meta Knight Character. _

He stood on top of a rock on a mountain side, clutching his sheathed sword by his side. He wanted revenge so bad right now, but he knew if he tried storming the ship, he would not win against all the star warriors. Sword groaned to himself, watching the ship get ready to head out of the canyons and toward space. He didn't know what to do, and he was usually the smart one.

"I thought you did pretty well." The voice startled Sword, but as he turned around, he saw his Kn-kni standing there. Sword immediately got on one knee to bow respect to him, saying, "I'm sorry I failed-"

"That is quite alright. I didn't expect Meta Knight to arrive either."

Kn-kni then looked toward the ship through his mask that was similar in shape of Meta Knight, saying, "Oh well, no crying over spilt blood. There's still a chance Sword."

This had gotten Sword's attention as he stood up and looked at his Kn-kni. After a bit of silence, Kn-kni looked toward Sword, suggesting "You may be able to still gain her trust if you went aboard on the ship, claiming you were concern for her safety." When Kn-kni said this, Sword realized what his Kn-kni was thinking. _If I play it out like I was concern for her, then surely I could stay close to Blade, while also knowing what the Star Warriors may be up to. _

Soon the engines started on the golden ship, catching both the attention of Kn-kni and Sword. Sword started off in a sprint, but Kn-kni grabbed the back of his cape to pull him back. Sword looked to Kn-kni, wondering why he had stopped him. However, all Kn-kni done was open his hand out, as if he wanted something.

Sword realized this and reluctantly gave his black sword to Kn-kni. Kn-kni simply said after he received the sword, "I will lend my power to you when the time is needed. For now, take a simple sword, so that you won't intimidate the Star-Warriors."

Kn-kni gave a plain sword to Sword, who nodded his head in understanding. Then Sword took off from Kn-kni and headed toward the cliff that the ship was ready to pass.

When he got to the cliff, the ship was just passing by. Timing it right, Sword jumped off the cliff and landed on the ship's wing. However, the speed of the ship was a little too much for him and he was almost blown off. He caught the edge of the wing in time, and finally steadied himself on top of the ship.

_Good, now I how do I get inside?_ Sword looked around him and saw near the end of the wing that was connected to the ship, there was a port-door for escape pods to exit. _Wow, this was easier than I thought_.

Sword crawled himself to the ship itself, as the ship's speed increased. It was now leaving the canyons and headed toward the sky. By the time it started up toward the space border layer, Sword reached the port-door, and used a mace to smash through it.

When Sword got inside, he manages to push the pod out of its place in the ship. He goes into the escape pod room, leaves the room, and used the outside door buttons to seal the doors shut as the ship finally went through the plant's atmosphere and went into the deep space.

* * *

Trying not to be too loud, Blade knocked on the door of Sir Arthur's Office. When she heard a "come in", Blade opened the door silently and saw Sir Arthur at his desk. Apparently, he was looking at some files.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting you."

"No, please come in. I need a break anyway" Sir Arthur said as closed the file folder and put it down, gesturing her with his hand. Blade entered and closed the door, and sat down in the seat in front of Sir Arthur.

"How are you settling in since your vacation to another planet?" Sir Arthur joked.

Blade didn't know how to respond to that question well. Since the four hours that she and Meta Knight had returned, Blade had been bombarded by questions from Jerca and Sir Falspar, not to mention Dr. Stork who wanted to do a full medical exam on her. She then explained to them what happened since her trip through the pod up to her last conversation with Meta Knight. Blade had just finished her medical testing when she decided to see Sir Arthur.

"I seem to be doing okay…"

"Good then. So, what is it that I can do for you?" asked Sir Arthur.

"I want to know more about why I am here, sir"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I still feel like that something is wrong here."

Sir Arthur gave her a curious look while she continued, "I think that you have the wrong person here. Not to mention what you said about ideas and memories the other day. How can you be certain about me being some sort of descendent?"

Sir Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, making Blade wonder if he truly didn't expect her to ask that. He then got up from his chair and went upstairs to a large table. When Sir Arthur reached the table, he turned and beckoned Blade to follow him. Blade went toward the table and reached it as Sir Arthur was spreading some things on the table.

Blade looked at the table to her amazement. Some of the stuff on the table was hers from her cave, while most of it was unknown to her. Some were documents, while other objects had the YIN crest on them. _He really must be dedicated to finding the Yin Sword if he has all these stuff. _

"As you can see, I have spent many years trying to find a clue to the whereabouts of the Yin Sword", Sir Arthur gestured to the table with the many artifacts and papers on the table. "At first, I wanted to prove the rumors to be true. However, when I became a Star-Warrior, I thought it might be our only hope to defeat Nightmare."

Sir Arthur then looked at Blade, his eyes his time filled with sadness. "I feel that I have truly earned the distrust in my warriors though as many of them were hurt in my quest." Blade couldn't help but feel his sadness too as he continued, "I had almost given up in my search, until I found this."

Sir Arthur pick up a white stone with something engraved both front and back. Blade looked at it, and saw that one side was part of a picture while the other side had strange writing on it. "When translate, it bears something I had never thought about before, and the main reason why I could not find the Yin Sword myself." Blade looked at Sir Arthur as he placed the tablet down and picked up a journal that was lying next to it.

He then cleared his throat and started to speak what was in the journal page.

**"To ensure the safety of our treasure, we will make ourselves scarce. However, we know that we will fail. Only our descendants will find the way to the Yin Sword. So it is prophesized that a lone descendent will live and find her way back to the sword itself. "**

Blade looked at Sir Arthur as he finished reading the page to her. However, she was still not impressed to his evidence. "Sir, how do you know that I am the lone descendent?"

Sir Arthur looked at her and then gotten some papers off the table. He looked through the stack and picked out a single piece of paper. He gave that paper for Blade to read, and she took it before reading the contents. She noticed that the paper was a list of nobles under the name of the King Jūyōdenai of Esteria, the kingdom where the Star-Warriors found her at!

Blade continued reading the paper, until she noticed the name of her Nana. It stated, "Lady Serene Dawn, House of Light". Blade looked at that title, for she never heard of her Nana's family as House of Light. Beside the name there was a crest that looked familiar. When Blade took a closer look at the symbol, she noticed that it was the same crest as the Yin Family! The only difference was that the ribbon on the shield was gone and the dark star was replaced with another light star.

_I can't believe it. So it is true. I am the descendant of the royal Yin Family. That would mean that I can find the temple to the Yin Sword. But how? I never heard of this sword before and it isn't like I have a map of the universe! _

"I see that you found the same thing I saw when I looked at the papers. At first, I wasn't looking for the Yin Sword at the time. We were looking into the shopping network of N.M.E. for somebody in the noble family who was ordering monsters. I had asked for the information of every member in the last 100 years that had served the court of King Jūyōdenai. In the end, what I had found was the answer to my search, the descendant of the royal family."

"How am I supposed to find the temple when I didn't know anything about it till recently?" Blade asked as she put the paper down on the table.

"That is the reason I asked about ideas and memories. I was hoping it would be a simple task in finding the Yin Sword now, but now I know it will be much harder from here on out, especially since you knew nothing about it before now."

Suddenly, the phone rang off the desk and caught the attention of both Sir Arthur and Blade. They both ran down the steps and Sir Arthur answered the phone. "Yes, this is Sir Arthur speaking? Jerca? You found the reason for the damage in the Escape Pod Room? Hold on as I put you on speaker."

Sir Arthur pressed a button on the phone and then hung up. Blade thought that was a little rude, till a voice boomed through the speaker on the phone. "HELLO! CAN YOU READ ME-""Lower you voice Jerca!" Sir Arthur yelled with a stern voice. Blade sighed as Sir Arthur asked Jerca to continue quietly.

"Anyway, we were exploring the Pod room when we saw a problem in the release chamber of the pod. Apparently, it was bashed through. Huh? HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Blade cringed while Sir Arthur waited patiently as the rumble and fighting engaged, with some static and crashing followed by a battle cry from Jerca. Eventually, everything was quiet as Jerca's voice returned to the speaker.

"We also found the one responsible for the damage of the room. Shall we take him to the prison area, sir?"

"Permission granted Jerca. I will meet with you soon so do not interrogate the prisoner yet. Over and out."

After Sir Arthur had said this, he pressed a button on the phone, and turned to Blade asking, "Do you wish to come along?" Blade thought for a moment about this request. _It isn't like I have anything better to do, so I might as well._ "Sure" Blade answered.

Sir Arthur looked pleased as she said this. He opened to the door and let Blade leave first. Blade exited and then Sir Arthur locked the door and started toward the prison area, with Blade following him of course.

* * *

Take a wild guess who Jerca found.

This is a serious chapter for fully explaining Sir Arthur and his reasons with why he needed Blade and how he found her. I hope nothing is contradicting…

Jūyōdenai means unimportant in Japanese. That is exactly what he is.

All characters except Dr. Stork belong to Nintendo, and the strange king.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had a hard time writing this chapter because I had writer's block.

Be warned, this one is a little rougher than the other ones.

* * *

Blade and Sir Arthur came into the Prison Waiting Room, where they found Jerca, Sir Nonsurat, and Sir Dragato in the middle of the room. Apparently there was a heated discussion when Sir Arthur and Blade came in. Sir Dragato was turned away from Blade and Sir Arthur while Jerca and Sir Nonsurat were facing the doorway of the entrance.

"He wanted to see someone? He breaks into a ship, nearly destroys the Escape Pod Room, injures five warriors, and all he wanted to do was see someone?" Sir Dragato asked. Blade wondered if the trio was talking about the prisoner.

"What did you expect? He couldn't flag the ship down, and not to mention we don't have a "welcome" sign posted outside the ship!" Jerca growled.

Obviously, he was tired of talking to Sir Dragato about this. Sir Nonsurat seemed to have been quiet the whole time, but then he noticed Sir Arthur come in and bowed his head respectfully.

Sir Dragato and Jerca noticed him do this and looked toward Sir Arthur. Instantly they did the same.

"I thought I had told you not to interrogate the prisoner?" Sir Arthur inquired with the Star-warriors.

"We didn't sir" Sir Dragato replied, "When we caught him, he had stated he was looking for a friend."

"I see. Did you get anything else from his statement?"

"No sir" Sir Nonsurat replied.

Sir Arthur thought to himself as the others were quiet.

Blade was curious and she went to see the interrogation window. _I wonder who the prisoner is? He seems to be just like a sweet person, who was trying to find a friend. _She got up to the interrogation window and looked in it. Instantly, she had a mild panic attack.

_Is that Sword!_

* * *

_How long am I going to be here? _Sword was getting mildly impatient. He knew that it had been a good hour since his arrest. _You would think they would be all over your case about sneaking in a secure battleship. Nah, instead they attack you and leave you in an abandoned room. _

Sword soon heard some kind of racket as the door opened wide. In the doorway stood Blade, with her helmet still on. _I'm glad she likes the helmet. I'm surprised though to see her so soon though. _

"Sword! What are you doing here?" Blade asked as she rushed to where he was sitting at.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

"Blade!"

The warriors came in the room, very upset about what just happen. The little purple one looked like he was going to explode. The other two warriors were very distress. The one in the golden armor didn't look like he minded so much. He was obvious thinking about something and was calm upon entering.

"Blade! What do you think you're doing!" yelled the taller warrior. He came and grabbed her arm to pull her away from Sword, till the golden one spoke.

"Everyone, wait a moment. Blade, do you know this person?" the golden one asked.

Blade nodded and said, "This is Sword Knight. He's the one who helped me on that weird planet we just left!" _Weird? I thought it was pretty cool. Ah well. _

The golden one looked at Sword curiously. Then he spoke again, saying "I am Sir Arthur. Blade said good things about you." _After all she's been through; Blade said good things about me already. Looks like Kn-Kni's plan is working. Let's see what the others are like. _

"As you may have guessed, I am Sword Knight. Is there a way that the rest of you can introduce yourselves, or are all of you mute?"

The tall warrior released his grip on Blade and replied, "I am Jerca".

"Oh, are you her protective daddy? Or some dude who likes to touch young girls" Sword commented, hoping to get a response from the warrior. As he expected, Jerca went to lunge after him, but Sir Arthur jumped between Sword and Jerca, saying sternly to Sword "Do not antagonize my warriors."

_So Arthur is the leader of the group? Also, Jerca seems to have a bad temper. I better tone it down right now though. _Indeed, Blade did a facepalm while the other two seemed to have gotten a bit angry as well.

Sir Arthur gestured to the magenta warrior and then the light blue warrior saying, "This is Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat. However you do not have the authority to irritate them as well. "

"Understood sir" was all Sword dared to say at the moment. He'll find out more about them later. Then the next question popped up from Jerca.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came here looking for Blade. This character named Meta Knight kidnapped her and took her to this ship." _I wonder if this will stir him up again._

"That's a lie!" _I was right._

"Jerca! Control your temper!" said Sir Arthur as Jerca looked as though he was going to lunge again. Sword chuckled as this scene, but then Blade interrupted.

"Why did you think I was kidnapped?"

"Simple, you ran off and next thing I knew you were walking with that warrior to his ship. What was I supposed to have thought?"

"He was assigned to look for me! Of course I went with him."

"Didn't you want to stay?"

"Not with all the monsters running about! Besides, I was looking around for you the whole time along the way to see if you wanted to come along."

"I thought you were looking for an escape route."

That happens to be a lie. He hadn't trusted that Meta Knight character and he was worried about what Meta Knight had said to Blade. Sword could tell she was looking for him the whole time, but Sword didn't want to ambush Meta Knight while Blade had some trust in Sword.

Blade continued looking at him, but Sword couldn't tell the expression from her face, due to the helmet. There was a moment of silence till Blade asked, "Sir Arthur, can you let him go?"

"WHAT?" Jerca yelled, who clearly didn't approve of the idea. Dragato and Nonsurat looked at her with disbelief in their eyes. Sword was a bit surprised himself. However, the only one who wasn't surprised was Sir Arthur.

Sir Arthur thought for a moment and looked to Blade, asking, "Why would you ask of this?" _He's a thinker, isn't he?_

"Because, as rude as he may be" she trailed off as she turned to Sword, which her fists clenched, but then turned to Sir Arthur again with a kindness in her voice, "He is still a friend of mine. He is a good person, despite his…actions. Honest!" _Way to win them over Blade…_

Sir Arthur looked to Sword again and then to Blade. Then he stated, "Alright Blade. I will trust you –"

"Seriously! You have to be joking sir!" Jerca roared over Sir Arthur's voice. He got out from behind Sir Arthur and pointed at Sword. "It is bad enough he wants to insult us to high noon, but who knows what else he might do."

"Get that ugly finger away from my face" was all Sword commented as Jerca's finger was still hovering in front of his face. Jerca noticed this and put his hand down, reluctantly.

"Jerca, I can sense that you disapprove this idea. However, it is my decision. Plus, I trust Blade and her argument" stated Sir Arthur as he got ready to leave the room.

"You have high hopes on a poor foundation" commented Nonsurat as Sir Arthur walked by him. Sir Arthur turned, looked at him, and walked out of the room. The rest of the warriors were still there with their mouths a little open. Sword was surprise as well, especially after what he had said to the group. _He seems to be someone who easily trusts his opponents…_

"Are you ready Sword?" Blade asked, as she ran to the exit with her hands together in front of her.

"Sure" replied Sword as he got from his chair and went with Blade to the waiting room.

The rest of the warriors headed out of the interrogation room, and then left the Prison Waiting Room. Jerca stopped and said, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

Blade nodded her head and Jerca left the room, leaving Sword and Blade alone in the room. Sword crossed his arms, and leaned back on the wall. Blade sighed as she began talking.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mean to them. "

"I don't like them."

"Clearly they don't like you either, but try to get along. They're my friends too."

"Fine"

"…Where's your sword?"

"What do you mean?"

"The black one, the one you had back on that planet. It isn't on you right now."

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering…"

Blade left Sword alone and went out of the room to the rest of the ship. Sword stood still, remembering what Kn-Kni said.

**I will lend my power to you when the time is needed. For now, take a simple sword so that you won't intimidate the Star-Warriors. **

_That didn't work out to well. They still think I'm out to take over the ship. At least they aren't on my case twenty four seven. _

Sword got off the wall and opened the door to the rest of the ship, only to find Meta Knight standing right outside it. Sword went to get his sword, but Meta Knight raised his hand and said, "Sir Arthur wanted to make sure you didn't get lost or get hurt." However, his eyes were serious and had turned a crimson red.

_Great. Just Great. Arthur is definitely unpredictable. Oh well, might as well hang with it. _

"Hey, aren't you the guy-"Sword started off, trying to be nice like Blade had recommended.

"That was almost killed by your little stunt when Wolfwrath was out to kill me? Yes, I am" Meta Knight answered, his eyes still very red. Almost bloody like.

_Perfect…_ _I was better off in a prison cell. _

* * *

So Meta Knight is in charge of watching Sword :)

Also, the mean things Sword done was to find out more about the group. Heard of the saying "anger makes you stupid"? Well, that is a way for instinct to kick in so that one can see and hear the truth.

I hope I don't do Sword anytime soon again, he makes my skin crawl and I can't stand being mean with words. Yes, this is short chapter, but it basically overviews Sword getting on the ship and meeting Blade again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now the story will start going somewhere

* * *

_Why Sword, why? _

Blade thought this as she ducked out of the way when a nimble Star –Warrior charged forward.

Sword stepped aside and put his foot out to trip the warrior, with success. Another Star-Warrior, who was bulky with red armor, went toward Sword and swung his mace down, only Sword dodge by jumping at a wall. He landed on the wall, jumped off, and did a swift kick and the warrior's face. The warrior staggered back, which Sword jumped again and gave a good punch and a strong kick to the warrior's abdomen. The warrior fell backwards, very much winded. Sword seemed pleased when he landed back down, until he heard Blade yell at him.

"Sword, what is the matter with you!" she said with anger in her voice.

"They started it!" Sword yelled back, while pointing at the two warriors who were clearly defeated.

"They started fighting, you started taunting!"

"So? They need to learn to control their temper!"

Blade facepalmed again, for what seemed to be the eighth time this week. Sword had been here for about two weeks, and nothing but chaos has happened. She knew Sword was getting bored. Instead of being productive, however, Sword decides to agitate the warriors into fighting him. _Can he do anything else? Surely he can hold his tongue?_

Meta Knight and Jerca were standing by the sidelines, ready to jump in at any moment. That time they didn't need to interfere, but there were other incidents where an innocent bystander almost got injured.

In any case, they were assigned to look after the duo. Jerca would watch over Blade, while Meta Knight attempted to straighten out Sword. _However, this plan isn't going to well. When will Sword learn to stop this…this…madness!_

Blade sighed as her head starting hurting again. When Sword started this behavior, her headaches came more often. She wanted to go and rest now.

"Jerca, I'm going our room now."

"Sure thing Blade" said Jerca, who nodded to Meta Knight. Jerca and Blade then set off for the room that they shared together, leaving Meta Knight to criticize Sword.

This room was actually shared by Meta Knight and Jerca, however with the current circumstances there is an extra bed cot for Blade. Sword slept in the prison cell with very strong guards around him for obvious reasons.

The room was very spacious itself. There were two beds, two dressers, two mirrors, and two separate bathrooms. It looked like one side mirrored the other, although the only thing out of place was the extra bed and dresser for Blade in the middle of the room. When they got in, Blade sat on her bed, took off her helmet, and asked, "I want to meditate right now. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll be on my bed if you need anything." Jerca sat on his bed, pulled up his mask from his face, and pulled out a comic book. He was immersed instantly as Blade went in her Yoga pose and relaxed.

* * *

Blade found herself in her own world in a matter of seconds, and her headache starting going away. _That's good, if only it would last forever. _Whenever Blade had problems in her life, she would find herself straying here in her mind in her younger days. When Blade had gotten older, she would try to find this place during her meditation, because of its darkness and peace.

In her world, Blade is within a stone room with a giant clock in the floor. The clock would tick and tock, but the hands would not move. It stayed at 12: 30. All around her was stairs and many doors that led to different paths. However, as she found out earlier, they led right back where she started.

Blade settled down on the floor, and listened to the big clock make a tick tock sound and watched the darkness of the room. She could stare around her forever, but her headache eased away, and she wanted to go back.

Blade got up and closed her eyes. Then she shook her head side to side, and opened her eyes. Nothing happened, for she was in the same room. She was a little shocked when this happened. _ I must be thinking too hard about this. I just need to relax and try again. _She done the same thing again, however, nothing happened. _That's strange; usually it's harder to get in rather than out. _

She done the same thing again, and other various techniques, but she was stuck in the same room. She attempted to go in the doorways again, but she ended up back in the same room. Blade was starting to get scared because of this.

Soon a loud hackle echoed the room. Blade looked around her, frightened, and heard the most terrifying message.

"**Trapped between dimensions, where time and space is endless, you will never leave this place, until you die!"**

* * *

Jerca yawned as he finished his comic book and set it down on the bed. He sat up in the bed and looked to Blade again. Sure enough, she was still meditating. _I might try that meditating stuff one of these days…_

"Jerca! Open the door!" Meta yelled through the door.

Curious, Jerca went to the door, wondering why it was locked. Jerca reached for the buttons and pressed the "open" button, but it didn't work. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. Jerca attempted to press many different buttons, but nothing would work.

THUMP! Jerca turned around to see Blade lying on the floor. She was almost as pale as snow. Jerca went to her and tried to feel her pulse. Blade had a pulse alright but she was as cold as ice. _What happened? She was fine less than a minute ago!_

"Jerca!" yelled an angry Meta.

"I can't open the door! Blade's in trouble! Help!" Jerca panicky yelled back at the top of his voice. Almost in an instance, two swords sliced through the door and off its hinges. After the door "opened", Meta and Sword came in quickly and saw the mess that Blade was in.

"What happen?" cried Sword.

"I don't know, she was meditating and then I went to the door to open it. The buttons wouldn't work and then she fell over!"

"I think I have an idea" Meta said semi calmly. He ran to a bathroom and filled a large bucket with very hot water. Then he came in the room and threw the water at the trio, which made Jerca cry out in pain and Sword to say something obviously not pleasant sounding. Whatever Meta's intentions were, it worked. Blade came out of her coma as soon as the water hit her and starting panting like crazy. She was wide eyed, and she looked very flushed.

"What-what happened?" Blade said as she calmed down. Jerca sighed a relief and while Sword slumped in the floor, apparently exhausted from his panic attack. Meta Knight's eyes gleamed light blue than a mild green as he asked, "We would like to know what happened as well. Did it have something to do with your meditation?"

Blade looked down for a minute, then up at Meta and nodded._ I've change my mind, no meditation for me, ever_.

When Jerca thought this, he got up and shook himself dry, however getting everyone else wet in the process. Meta gave out a loud sigh as he got completely soak in warm water.

* * *

"Exactly what happened?" Sir Arthur said, in full fledge shock. The rest of the warriors were sitting in disbelief as Meta Knight and Jerca were in front of the room with Sir Arthur as they explained what happened. After the incident, Meta Knight felt it was for the best to have an emergency meeting in a conference room. Blade was sitting down near the front, close to Dr. Stork just encase something bad happened again. Sir Arthur had interrupted when Jerca mentioned Blade turning pale and falling over in his story.

"Has Blade received any medical attention yet?" Dr. Stork said as he stood up from his seat, sounding very concern with worry in his face.

"No doctor" Meta Knight said.

"Then how was Blade relieved of her coma?" Dr. Stork curiously asked as he was pointing to Blade, who was well now.

"Simple. Meta threw scalding hot water on us" Jerca replied, rather bluntly.

This gotten Dr. Stork's attention and he looked over to Meta Knight with fury in his eyes. Sure enough, Meta Knight's eyes went white and he took a couple of steps away from Dr. Stork.

"Blade can receive medical attention after the meeting. What had happen within your coma Blade, or do you even remember?" Sir Arthur asks, still a bit upset after the story.

Everyone turned to Blade as she repeated what happen when she and Jerca got to the room, then her "not-so" special place, and the last message she heard before she woke up. Everyone had shuddered, except for Sir Dragato.

Instead, Sir Dragato paused a moment, and lifted a hand to where his chin would be. He looked down although he wasn't looking at anything at the moment and tapped his foot. After the story was over with, Sir Arthur noticed Sir Dragato as he was thinking.

"Do you have any input, Sir Dragato?" asked Sir Arthur

Sir Dragato looked up at Sir Arthur, and said, "I think I know about this place that Blade is talking about. It is a famous prison on the planet Riker. It is known for its toughest prison system because it holds the most dangerous criminals. According to legends, it is concealed in a pocketed space dimension not accessible by space ships while time stands still inside. Then again, nobody ever got out of there alive except one warrior, and he isn't a reliable witness."

Blade noticed Jerca jerked at this comment. She looked over to Meta Knight and noticed his eyes become red before settling back down to a yellow. _I have got to figure what each color his emotion is. That would help a lot. _

Sir Arthur listened to everything that Sir Dragato had said, and asked Sir Nonsurat, "How far are we from Planet Riker?"

"About two light-years, sir."

Sir Arthur eyes lit up, and he addressed the group with his hand. "This is no coincidence. Riker is our next destination and we need to find this "special prison". Meeting adjourned until we reach Riker" he stated as he went out of the room.

Everyone then got up from their chairs to leave the room. Jerca walked to Blade as she got up from her chair. He smiled at her, although it was not like his other smiles. It was weak and a bit uneasy. _Jerca has been jumpy since earlier today. I wouldn't blame him though; Jerca was there when it I lost conscious. I'm too scare d to be alone anyway. _

The duo was going to leave the room with the others, but a familiar face approached them. It was Sir Falspar as he ran to her. He had a present in his hands, tiny but in pretty light blue wrapping with pink ribbon. He hesitated, but then gave it to Blade, who thought that was sweet of him.

"Oy, sorry you had to go through that. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sir Falspar asked with concern in his voice.

* * *

Sword was getting impatient. He was sitting outside of the conference room, apparently alone this time. This meeting was going on for only thirty minutes, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Blade by herself again. Obliviously, Jerca isn't any count, and Meta Knight went on a limb and used his gut when it came to his "plan".

Sword sighed, and then the door opened, revealing Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur nodded to Sword and left the room, down the hall. Everyone was beginning to leave the room when Sword entered, and then he noticed Falspar with Blade.

"Oy, sorry you had to go through that. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Is there anything I can do for you?" Falspar asked.

"Sorry dude, but she's fine now. Blade, is there somewhere we can go for a moment?" Sword said when he met up with Jerca and Blade. He wanted to know as much as he could about what happened at the meeting, so that he can be prepared for the next part of his plan.

Falspar was shocked at first, but then he got aggressive toward Sword. "I don't think she asked you to answer her" Falspar replied.

Sword stared at Falspar with disgust in his eyes. Sword didn't like to be talked back to, especially from some guy like Falspar. The only person who is allowed to talk like that to him was Kn-kni. Not a wannabe boyfriend of Blade's.

Over the days that Sword was here, he noticed that Falspar wanted to hang out with Blade. This guy is absolutely head over heels for Blade, but Sword needs her to complete his ultimate goal. Then Falspar can have Blade.

"Why don't you scram already?" Sword asked, hoping to intimidate the knight. _That usually works…_

"How about you mind your manners?" Falspar remarked, clearly not threatened. _Apparently this guy doesn't know the meaning of "be gone". _

"How about you go away and maybe jump off a cliff?" Sword growled at Falspar again, this time pulling his sword out in a challenge. Jerca was about to say something to stop Sword, but Falspar pulled out his sword in an attack position, declaring, "How about you stand down, psychopath. Or do you want to fight?"

Jerca grabbed Blade and pulled her back as Sword grinned under his helmet. _Finally, a real challenge for once on this ship. _

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter. Now that I go through and edit it, I can't help but laugh at some of the points in the story. Let me know if there is a joke you want me to post in the story and I'll see what I can do.

Also, I have set up a poll for those who want to control the outcome of the storyline. It is not for the next chapter, but for the upcoming chapters and will be closed near the end of the story. Check it out if you are interested.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yay! My tenth chapter! I didn't think that I would make this many so soon. I'm actually a little disappointed because I wanted to get the story going good now. Ah well, this is my first fanfic after all. It might last up to 50 chapters at this rate.

* * *

Meta Knight stared in horror as the two warriors drew their weapons. _No, no, no, please no. _Sure enough, Sir Falspar challenges Sword to a fight. Meta Knight notices Jerca moving Blade out of the way, Sir Nonsurat and Dr. Stork drawing out their axes, and Sir Dragato getting ready to run out of the room, not wanting to get in trouble.

Before anything else happens, the two swords clashed and sparks went flying. Sir Falspar was hitting fast and hard, so that only Sword could defend himself and not make an attack. Meta Knight got his sword ready to intervene, when he noticed that Blade was by herself.

Meta Knight looked around and noticed Jerca running towards the emergency button. _Oh no! _"Jerca! Don't push that button!" Meta Knight cried to Jerca. That emergency button was to be only used when a demon or intruder entered a room. Not to settle a spat with some warriors! Sure enough though, Jerca pushes the button in. Instantly the siren went off and all the communicators sounded off in the warrior's pockets.

"INTRUDER IN CONFERENCE ROOM NUMBER 7! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL NEARBY UNITS REPORT TO CONFERENCE ROOM NUMBER 7! ALL OTHER UNITS ARE TO MAINTAIN A DEFENSIVE AND SURVEILLANCE POSITION!"

"This is not good…" Meta Knight groaned as the chaos furthered. He looked to the battle between Sir Falspar and Sword, and noticed that Sword was on the offensive side this time. Blade was near them, trying to get them to stop fighting each other. However, it was to no avail.

Sword got near one of the chairs, and picked one up. Then, he threw it at Sir Falspar, hoping to get him off guard. Sir Falspar didn't hesitate when the chair went flying at him and dodge swiftly. However, Blade was behind Sir Falspar when he dodged.

_Gotta move quickly! _Meta Knight moved as fast as he could, and bowled over Blade as the chair did a loud crash where Blade was at two seconds ago. Meta Knight got back up and grabbed a hold of Blade's arm, which she was not happy about since she was trying to stop the two warriors from killing each other. _I got to get her out of here, and the others, but it doesn't look like they will go with me now…_

Sure enough, it was beginning to look like a four way battle with Sir Falspar mainly attacking Sword, and Jerca trying to get Sir Falspar to calm down by blocking the sword attacks from him, and Sir Nonsurat attacking head on with Sword. Sword was quick enough and smart enough to avoid damage from both Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat.

As the scattered battles furthered, Meta Knight knew that he had to leave to avoid trouble. The sirens were starting to deafen his hearing and he could hardly tell what Blade was saying when he dragged her out of the room, and ran down a random direction of the ship, before the groups of soldiers reached the conference room doors.

* * *

Jerca was thrown on top of the table by Falspar, in which the table supported him that time. As he looked up, the fury was even intensified. Everyone seemed to be fighting…everyone? All he could tell was that one moment Dragato was fighting Dr. Stork, then Dr. Stork was fighting Falspar, then Falspar was fighting Sword, and finally Sword was fighting Dr. Stork?

_Crud! How the heck are we going to solve this now?_

"STOP!"

The cry of Sir Arthur's voice instantly silenced the room. The sirens were off now and the room was extremely quiet. Everyone had stop in their tracks and looked toward Sir Arthur and the crowd of upset Star Warriors right behind him. They were clearly ready to fight an intruder, however when they saw the little spat that the expert warriors were having, well, they were quite disappointed and displeased.

None in that room however had as much anger and hellfire as Sir Arthur. His blue eyes were icy and pretty much froze your spirit if you looked into them. He was very tense and he gripped his sword too tightly. "Everyone had better put your weapons down in front of me, now."

Everyone had obeyed, except Sword and Jerca. Instead, while still on the table, Jerca pulled his sword out and threw it to the other weapons; however Jerca misjudge his power and threw it too far. In the end, it landed on Sir Arthur's head and bounced off to where the other weapons were. Jerca covered his ears to spare him from the intensity of the next sentence.

"GET OFF THE TABLE AND COME HERE NOW JERCA!"

Jerca quickly joined the other warriors in front of Sir Arthur. Sword still had his weapon in his hand, and it didn't look like he was going to let it go soon. Sir Arthur turned his gaze to Sword, noticing that Sword had not obeyed his command.

"Am I going to assume that you are going to question my command? Or are you still wanting to fight some more?" Sir Arthur asked.

In an instance, all the warriors behind Sir Arthur decided to surround Sword, as if waiting for Sword and his call of challenge. Sword jerked back a little how soon he was surrounded and paused to think. Then, he threw his sword with the other weapons.

Satisfied, Sir Arthur waved everyone back and said, "Thank you warriors for acting so quickly, however I know that some of you feel that this was just an insult to your fighting skill. Think of this of training for future attacks. Everyone is dismissed except for Dr. Stork, Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato, Sir Nonsurat, Jerca and Sword."

As the other warriors were leaving, Jerca noticed that he didn't say Meta's name or Blade's. He looked around and thought for a moment, and sure enough, he didn't see Meta since he saved Blade from the flying chair. _Why is it that Meta can avoid trouble with Sir Arthur?_

Soon the only warriors that were left were the ones whose names were called out and Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur icy cold eyes were soon filled with disappointment. "I thought that I could trust all of you to be responsible about what is going on with this mission. Yet, once I leave the room, I see that everyone is disagreeing with each other." Everyone was filled with shock when Sir Arthur said this, except Sword.

"Sir! That wasn't what happened!" Dragato pointed out when he had a chance.

"It was entirely Falspar's and Sword's fault! We tried to finish the fight, but it didn't work out so well…" Jerca said right after Dragato.

Sir Arthur continued listening for any more protest, but he didn't hear any. "Sword, Sir Falspar, please come with me. The rest of you are dismissed, although I would like to add to anyone who pressed the emergency button… you are going to be very severely punished." When Sir Arthur said this, he blue eyes glared at Jerca and then he left the room with Sir Falspar and Sword following him.

The rest of the warriors really didn't move from their spots. Instead, some of them were a bit upset with each other, while Nonsurat scolded himself. Jerca felt badly, for he knew that he messed up when the button was pressed. However, there was one other thought on his mind that was more important. _Where is Meta and Blade?_

* * *

Meta Knight sat down and started controlling his panting. Blade really didn't pant much, since Meta Knight really dragged her to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was really big and had many tables and four times the amount in chairs. It wasn't fancy, like a five star restaurant, but there were decorations around the room and it had a home like feeling to it. It was almost lunch time right when the sirens stopped ringing. _Great! Sword knocks out a couple of Star Warriors, I get trapped in my own meditation, the group is trying to kill each other, and its only lunch time!_

Blade laid her head on the table, just annoyed as anyone else in her position. Meta Knight noticed this and asks, "Are you hungry?" Blade waited a moment before saying yes, although the table muffled her response. She heard Meta Knight leave for a moment, and then later came back with some food. Blade looked up from the table and saw a nice chicken sandwich with a small salad, a carton of milk and some blueberries.

She immediately dug into her food, and while eating she noticed that Meta Knight was eating out of a lunch box, even though he had the same thing as she had. Meta Knight had his mask lifted off his face and was eating it slowly, as if enjoying to flavor.

Meta Knight face wasn't like you would really expect. Unlike Sir Dragato's , Sir Falspar's , and Sir Nonsurat's faces, his eyes were a pure color of yellow. No other parts of it were seen like the pupil or the veins. He also had a bit of fangs on him. Meta Knight noticed that Blade was watching him eat and his eyes turned white.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"That is alright, you didn't do anything wrong. It is my appearance that I am ashamed of" Meta Knight replied.

"What do you mean?"

Meta Knight didn't respond, but continued eating. Blade finished her food faster and getting ready to return the dishes, but she stopped. Then she said, "Why didn't you stop everyone?"

"What was I going to do? Dance and let everyone dance with me, like in those musicals? They wouldn't listen or even bother to pay attention if I had tried anything. Besides, if they want to start trouble, let them have it."

"That's cold, Meta Knight!"

"The only thing I could have done was get out of the way, and to make sure that you weren't hurt."

"I would have been fine!"

"That chair was only the beginning of it. You could have easily been beheaded by accident. Leaving the scene was the best thing to do."

"What if staying was the best thing! What if someone got hurt?"

Meta Knight paused for a moment, leaving Blade with some anticipation on the next answer. Finally he asked, "What is the right thing, Blade?"

"What?"

"What is the right thing? Sometimes staying and continuing the fight would be the most honorable, but is it the best thing? Sometimes, leaving a fight you cannot win is the smartest thing, but is it the most reasonable? Sometimes, the right thing often depends on the situation and morals."

"Morals? What are those?"

"They are, what seems to be, the rules that have make you who you are. But remember, morals can be deceiving and can lead you to your death."

Blade thought for a moment about what Meta Knight said as he finished eating. _What if the right thing was to leave warriors to squabble? Then again, did I even need to be there, like Meta Knight said?_

When she left the table to return the dishes, she realized that she did not open the present that Sir Falspar gave her. She put the dishes down; she then got the present and opened it. Inside the box, there was a chain necklace with a crystal rose in the middle. She smiled, and put it around her neck, then finished what she was doing.

* * *

Sword stood there with Sir Falspar as Sir Arthur sat down in his chair at the desk. They were Sir Arthur's office, which Sword found it to be a bit messy with all the paperwork.

"So, I take it that you two were having a disagreement with something?" Sir Arthur asked.

The duo looked at each other with their eyes but turned away quickly. Sir Arthur sighed, and thought to himself for a moment. Then he got up and wrote in a notebook in front of him while saying, "Since you two are not going to tell me what is going on, I will naturally assume the worst. Sir Falspar, you will not be attending the mission on planet Riker."

Sword was interested right then about this "mission", especially since he didn't attend the meeting and planet Riker was nearby. Sir Falspar looked like he was going to have a cow.

"Instead, I will be assigning you with the grunts on guard duty near the southern gates, just for safety measures" Sir Arthur said as he continued writing. Sir Falspar was obviously not happy about this, and his posture shifted, indicating that he was not pleased with Sir Arthur's decision.

"That is my final decision, Sir Falspar. Unless you want to wash dishes?" Sir Arthur asked when he look up and stopped writing. Instantly, Sir Falspar straightened his position. Satisfied, Sir Arthur then said, "You are dismissed Sir Falspar."

Sword chuckled as Sir Falspar left the room, glaring at Sword as he left. When the door shut, Sword realized he was at the mercy of Sir Arthur, who stood there with his hands behind his back. _What is he planning to do with me?_

"Normally, I would give you a punishment, Sword. However, knowing your background and your old man, I know you wouldn't obey and take it."

Sword had a relief, but it was short lived. _Wait! He knows about Kn-Kni? _

"Yes Sword, I know that you came on this ship to retrieve the Yin Sword. I also know about your Kn-Kni's involvement as well. In the case of this, when we land on Riker, you can both leave and never return, or you can be on Meta Knight's backup group on the mission. It is rather on honor to have the son of a hated enemy to work for me."

When Sir Arthur said this, Sword scowled and literally did a hiss out of habit. _He knew! He knew the whole time! He played me for a fool! He won't get away with this!_

Before Sir Arthur said anything else, Sword dashed out of the room and head down the southern gates. He knew that was where the warriors will be leaving for the mission, and that is where he will be leaving…wait a moment.

Sword stopped on his way there, and thought for a moment. Then he smiled an evil smile for that matter. _The idiot invited me to a duel, and I am going to back down? Never!_

* * *

What is Sword planning? And who is Kn-kni? What was Meta Knight hoping to achieve by telling Blade about morals?

By the time I posted this, the others should be done reedited by now. I am rather disappointment because only two people voted on the poll.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This is the first stop they have to go to on their journey. Is this where the Yin Sword is?

* * *

The engines roared as the pilot landed the ship on the planet Riker.

"Alright, so we find the prison, grab the sword, and get out. Any questions?" Jerca said with his game face on, before covering it with the mask.

Blade shook her head no along with the rest of the warriors. The team consisted of Sir Dragato, Sir Nonsurat, Dr. Stork, Jerca, and Blade. Sir Dragato is very knowledgeable about the historical and cultural aspects of Riker and its residents. He also is aware of the location of the village that guards the prison. Sir Nonsurat is the navigator of the mission, while Dr. Stork is the emergency medic for the mission. Jerca's expertise lies in "find and retrieve" part of the mission, so he is the leader of the team.

Normally, Meta Knight would have been part of the main mission with Jerca; however, he is the leader of the backup team, just in case something happens to the main team. They are riding in a separate space ship nearby for safety reasons.

When the back door of the main ship opened, all Blade could see at the moment was bright light from her being in a dark ship for so long. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the black, rocky landscape. There was nothing but rocks everywhere, but the land itself seemed flat. The sun was setting, so that the team can move under the darkness of the night. _I'm glad I took a nap after lunch today._

The team exited the ship, and then the main ship's door closed. The group rushed away before the ship fired up again, and took off leaving a bit of a smoky trail behind. Jerca look up and whistled as everyone adjusted their backpacks and weapons. "Shouldn't somebody fix that before the engine blows?"

"Um, leader?" Blade said, half jokily.

"Huh…oh! Right, so…you said you knew a village nearby where people might know where this ancient prison is, Dragato?" Jerca asked.

"In summary, yes" Sir Dragato said, "I know the way to there, but that is about it."

"Alright, so let's follow the semi-leader!" Jerca said, before he started marching in place.

"Jerca, stop" Sir Nonsurat commanded.

Jerca heard Sir Nonsurat, and stop. The he made a pouting face and crossed his arms. _Some leader he is going to be. This is going to be some special mission. _

Blade sighed and adjusted her helmet and her new armor. It didn't match her helmet at all, since it was dark purple with blue markings. It even had spikes all over it. The Star Warriors didn't have time to make armor that actually matched. However, Sir Arthur didn't feel comfortable with Blade going to a dangerous prison with a helmet, spiked gloves, and furs. On the bright side, it was big enough to cover her entire body and wasn't too big. It was still loose in some areas.

Sir Dragato interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Hey! Keep up!" She had not realized that the group was already heading off, and rushed to Jerca's side as the group continued on.

The group followed Sir Dragato, as it seems he is the only one who knew where the village was. Sir Nonsurat was beside him with a map, pencil, and compass in hand. They were discussing the whereabouts of the village. Dr. Stork took to the skies to help look for it, but stayed above the group's general area to keep from being lost.

Blade walked beside Jerca, who had his hands behind his head. He was casually following the other warriors, not really complaining about anything. Then again, he wasn't taking a lead like a normal leader would. Blade was rather impressed by this, since he was usually a crack up on the ship. He had a sense of maturity about him as they traveled right now.

"Are you an orphan?" Jerca asked, dragging Blade out of her thoughts. She was surprised by this sudden question, but she decided to answer it anyway. "I am assuming so. I never knew my parents, and as far as I am concerned, they are dead."

"That is a little strange coming from you. I figure you to be the curious type" Jerca said, still in his walking position.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that" Blade commented, rather bluntly.

"Have you ever wondered who your family ever was? Were you ever raised by anyone? I'm curious about you, Blade. You seem to be caring for someone who doesn't have anyone, and yet a little naïve to be a taught young girl."

"Well, I had someone who was like a mother. I think she was a servant of my family, because she treats me like I am her master. A lot of people thought we were related, but she claims to me that we weren't. To everyone else though, she pretends to be my mother. I guess it was because I needed a guardian figure to stay in the city, but then again, that is just guessing."

"Wow. She must have been pretty if she looked like you" Jerca claimed, however he wasn't looking at Blade when he said that. Instead he looked at the night sky ahead of him as he paid attention to the bickering puffballs, who was worried about the newest direction to go.

Blade blushed at this comment as she continued. "Her name was Serene Dawn. I had always called her my Nana. She took care of me ever since I was born, and she was the best thing to a family. She protected me very well, and taught me everything I know. She even taught me to steal and sneak around without getting caught. In a way, I think she knew that I would end up like the bandit. I guess she was a mom to me after all."

"You make it sound like she is gone. From what I heard, I am assuming that she passed on" Jerca commented.

"Somewhat. She was murdered by the king." When Blade said this, Jerca tripped over a rock and fell on his face. Blade stopped walking and went to help him up, but he sat up and looked at her, with his little eyes acting pitiful. _I guess he wasn't expecting an answer like that. _Blade helped Jerca up and then they ran after the group that didn't bother to stop for them. When they reached the group, Dr. Stork was on the ground this time. He looked over to the duo, while asking "What have you to been doing?"

Jerca was going to mention about their discussion, but Blade interrupted by saying, "Jerca was just telling me about himself." Jerca looked over to Blade, and then started talking about how he entered the Star-Warriors. However they were interrupted by the duo in the front. "Hey, hurry up! We found the village!" Sir Dragato yelled. The three hurried up to the duo and saw the village ahead of them.

It was rather dark, and most of the lights were out. However, there was a young woman and an elderly man that was hunched over waiting for the warriors. The group headed toward the village, still on their toes just in case an ambush was in place.

_I really don't want to tell anyone else at the moment about her. So far, I think that Jerca and Sir Arthur knew about her. It isn't her I don't want to talk about, but rather the circumstances of her death. _

* * *

Meta Knight looked over at the village, and relieved sigh came from him when they entered. _So far, everything is good to go. _

He looked over to the Star-Warriors who were resting and eating, and then he looked over to Sword. Something didn't seem right about Sword's presence in the group, especially sense Sir Arthur told Meta Knight to keep an eye on him. He was sitting underneath and twisted tree with large roots, which provided much shade for him. He wanted to join the group right when they were leaving. Sir Arthur said it was alright, but still. Something didn't settle Meta Knight right. Escpecially since he brought extra armor on him, like a chest plate and steel shoes.

"Sword, come over here to the fire" Meta Knight commanded. Usually, Sword was on his best behavior on this trip, obeying Meta Knight and the other warriors and not causing trouble, which was also unsettling. This time, Sword didn't move. "Sword, I will not ask again." There was no response. With a grunt, Meta Knight went over to where Sword and smacked him across the head, hoping to wake him up out of his daze.

Sword fell over, and his helmet fell off. The body hit the ground and a bunch of dirt fell out as the rest of the armor dismantled itself. Shocked, Meta Knight paused, only to hear many cries and fighting behind him.

He turned to help his ship mates, only to find an oh-so-familiar-face that Meta Knight feared at night, staring right at him. The cross shaped opening with the red eyes that greeted him told Meta Knight everything about Sword before he was knocked unconscious from behind.

* * *

"Are you sure Meta Knight is going to be okay?" Blade asked, getting a sudden chill up her spine. Jerca was busy eating but replied, "Yep" with some food coming out of his mouth.

"You might not know this, but Meta Knight is better off outside than inside the village", Dr. Stock commented after he finished his tea, "and a lot of it has to do with his reputation."

"What do you mean by that?" Blade asked, but no one else replied to her question. The warriors were feeding up and resting from their walk before the elder's daughter took them to the prison. According to Dragato and the elder, the village guards the prison from the outsiders, since it was their ancestors that created the prison in the first place.

The people here were imp-like, black and white with yellow eyes. The woman was very tall, about 7 feet to be precise, and a professional mage so she could protect herself on the way to the prison. They called the prison "Clock Tower". It was governed by an unknown force that grants wishes, though the rest of the story is unknown.

Blade had finished her food, and covered her head with the helmet once more. As she fitted it on, the woman looked at her strangely. The elder came up to her suddenly and asked, "You can see in that helmet, young one?"

"Yes sir" was all Blade said, rather surprised about the question, especially since they did not mention it when the group arrived to the village. The elder sat back down, but the woman continued looking at her. Blade felt a bit unease with her staring at her like that.

Soon Sir Nonsurat stood up and declared that the group needs to start moving. Nighttime was precious for undercover and it was still passing for every minute wasted. Jerca burped and stood up to get his bag, while Dr. Stork and Blade offered to help with the dishes. The elder replied no, and the duo went to get their gear set up. Sir Dragato was trying to get as much food in his stomach and mouth as he could, but Sir Nonsurat started dragging him off to the bags to get set-up.

As they stepped outside, the elderly man offered his daughter a lantern and a bag. Then, the group set off in the direction of Clock Tower, and soon left the village. Along the way, Blade found herself beside Jerca again like earlier tonight. He was walking again, with his hands behind his head like this time. However, he seemed to follow Blade's footsteps unlike last time. The puffballs were arguing again about location, while Dr. Stork was conversing with the young woman about healing magic.

"So, how did your Nana die?" Jerca asked, this time Blade could tell he was bracing himself for an unexpected answer. Blade looked over to him, and then ahead again. She really didn't want to tell him, but she trusted him enough that it was okay. "If I say anything, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"My word is my honor…I think that is how it goes"

"Jerca, please-"

"You can trust me to keep a secret. I am a lot of things, but I am never a liar."

"…Alright then. As I told you earlier, Nana was killed by the king, but not directly. I was finishing my daily exploration of the town when I came home. I had brought some flowers for my Nana. When I got home though, there was blood everywhere. There were many guards, all of them dead, and my Nana over in the corner. I ran to her and hug her, because I thought that it would heal her. You know, how hugs help everything. In the end, she told me to never hurt an innocent soul, and to live my destiny. She died right afterwards, and that was the last time I went into that house."

Blade looked over to Jerca after she finished her story, and noticed that he was crying. He wiped the tears away, and smiled at her. It was a cheerful smile that was full of sadness too. Blade felt tears come to her eyes, and went to hug Jerca. She whimpered a little, before Sir Dragato popped in.

"Hey, what happen? What did you do, Jerca?" Sir Dragato. The rest of the group had stopped and looked at the duo. Jerca and Blade quickly stepped apart, although both were still crying a little. Dr. Stork paused, and then smiled and said, "I think they were expressing some sad stories. Let's leave them alone for a bit."

The he continued with the young woman, with Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat following behind although they pause to wait for the duo. Jecra and Blade hurried up and followed the group while drying their tears.

* * *

"This is the prison. It is dangerous in there, so be careful. Come out if you have any problems, because you might be sealed if you stay too long. I have already placed a special spell on you, but do not be reckless about being free in there. Any questions?" the woman asked.

They were in front of a wall of a tall cliff. Directly in front is a door, with a pedestal beside it. This pedestal has a bunch of buttons, knobs, and levers, all which probably activated the door. The woman was beside the pedestal, with a hand on a lever.

Jerca and Blade shook their heads, ready to expect the unexpected. Dr. Stork was a little nervous, since he wasn't the best fighter, but was ready. Sir Nonsurat meant business as he drew out his axe, while Sir Dragato had a hand on his sword handle.

The woman nodded, and pulled down the lever, which activated the door. She then did different things with the pedestal as the door glowed and opened. When Blade looked in, she noticed that the surface of the opening was watery, with gray and white inside. Perhaps it will be different than it was in her vision, or maybe the same? Blade was rather excited; perhaps they will finally find the Yin Sword. Then Nightmare can be destroyed, and Blade can return to her normal life.

"Everything is set up, now go!" the woman cried. In that instance, everyone but the woman ran and jumped in. There was a bit of commotion, bright lights shot everywhere, and then there was silence. The woman stood by, ready to do something if the door was messing up. She waited, and then heard something.

The woman looked at the door, but nothing was happening. Curious, she looked around her surroundings and found a group walking toward her. There was a big one with a mace, a medium size one with a trident, a small one with an axe, and a flying robot above them. The one leading the group had strange green armor on, with a black sword. The sword itself looked like it was in half, with strange writing. This writing was not unfamiliar to her, and she read it with a gasp.

Right afterward, her mouth was covered by a strange hand, and then was tied up with her mouth covered. She was then thrown in the same pile as some of other warriors that was captured as well.

* * *

Wow! It took me a whole month to write this! Well, then again, I was out of ideas. I'm on a roll, so I'll start the next chapter.

Guess who ambush Meta Knight and the woman! I have to admit, the woman's tribe and prison reminds me of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Majora's Mask. So, in a way, I did use them in my story, but Kirby characters are not related to the Zelda characters! Especially in this story!

I wanted to talk about Serene in the later chapters, but hey, this works too. She will play an important part later in series.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yeah! Now to the Clock Tower! What is going to happen?

Also, only two people have voted on the polls! Two People! I am not happy about this! Oh well…

* * *

"Whoa" was all that Jerca said as they looked upon the prison. Blade wasn't as shocked as everyone, for she recognized the place immediately.

It was almost exactly like her special place. The only difference was that the different hallways in her vision were indeed prison cells. The clock was the same as well, except for the hands. The hands were pointed in the one o'clock position. Blade thought that was a little strange, but when she stepped forward to investigate everything went pitch black.

"Ah!" she cried, startled by the strange happening. This called the attention of the Star-Warriors, but when they launched forward to help, they were all affected by a strange force. Blade was worried about them, since they had started panting. She forced herself to calm down and think. _Why would the warriors be panting like this? Wait a minute, can they still see around them?_ "Guys, is there still light in the room? Can you see the room?" Blade asked.

"Yeah!" Jerca yelled out, although he sounded a little daze. _If he can still see around him, then maybe this helmet isn't working._

Blade started clawing at her helmet, and manages to take the helmet off. When she did, the room became its normal lighting. _That was strange. Does my helmet not work in this dungeon? _She looked over to the warriors, who were regaining their posture and strength. "Man oh man, what happened?" Jerca said, with worry printed all over his eyes.

"I think it has to do with the Clock Tower. It is a prison, so it might be a force field for restraining the prisoners", Sir Dragato stated. He happened to look a little woozy, and staggered a bit.

Dr. Stock seemed to be the one who was standing upright the best. He looked around the room and examined the warriors. He finally went over to Blade, who was worried about the group, but seemed to be the one that was least affected. "I think I know what happen. Our powers have been restrained, like Sir Dragato stated. Magical powers are temporary obsolete, while the physical powers seem to have dramatically decreased for the time being. We will have to rely on our training from now on to fight and defend" Dr. Stork stated.

"Well, that is so swell", Sir Nonsurat said sarcastically, "so where do we go from here?" Within the room, there was the exit behind them, but no other doors except for the prison cells. Everyone but Blade looked to Jerca for an idea since he was the leader, but he shrug. Instead, Blade went toward one of the cells and peered in, just out of curiosity.

She instantly regretted it when a purple creature poke his head out and screamed, "La la la la la!" It scared her badly and she froze on the spot while staring at it. The creature reached out to sink its fangs into her body, but Dr. Stork quickly pulled her away while Sir Dragato ran up and smacked the creature with his hand. The creature pulled his head back in and started crying, while Sir Dragato gave a glare to Blade.

"Now, now, you were once curious too in your younger days" Dr. Stork said, still beside the trembling Blade. However, Sir Dragato said nothing as he went over to the clock. He examined the clock, but then sighed. _Apparently, he isn't having any luck about finding clues either. _

Jerca started walking on top of the clock, and randomly stomped down in certain spot for a reaction. Sir Nonsurat looked everywhere else around the prison. Sir Dragato examined the clock even more, but no luck. Blade and Dr. Stork felt a little useless with all the activity going on (in Dr. Stork's case that is a good thing).

"Okay, maybe we are going about it the wrong way. What if we can't find it, but rather Blade?" Dr. Stork asked. The trio stopped, and paused to think a moment. Then Sir Nonsurat said, "Alright then. Blade, tell us the secret."

"It's not that simple!" Blade replied.

"Well, we don't care how you do it, just figure it out!" Sir Nonsurat exclaimed.

Blade sighed. She went over to the clock and looked around it. She examined it closely, and her mind was drawn back to the hands. _Every time I had come here in my mind, it was 12:30. Now, it is 1 o'clock. Maybe the answer is in the hands. _Blade got on all fours, and examined the hands of the clock. They could be touched, and they looked like they were attached to an axel in the middle of the clock, which means they may be able to move. After seeing this she said, "Jerca! Help me move the hands!"

"Alright" Jerca said as he went to Blade; however the klutz tripped on one of the hands and it moved on its own due to the force. Suddenly, Blade and Jerca found themselves jerked upwards toward the ceiling, and when they came to a stop, they found themselves on a different floor with different prison design! _How did that happen? _Blade looked over to Jerca, who was shocked all the same. They both looked down to the clock, and saw that it was 2 o'clock!

_The clock itself is an elevator! That means by moving the hands, we can move to different floors! _Blade turned to Jerca, who already seemed to know what she was thinking. He nodded and got on his knees, and then pushed the small hand backwards till they reached the 1 o'clock again.

They both felt a force again like this time, however it went downward. When the movement stopped, they were greeted by the warriors who were left behind. Dr. Stork was in pure shock, while the other two was hard to tell, but their eyes were large with surprise. Eventually, Sir Dragato spoke, "So, the clock is an elevator! By manipulating the hands on the clock, we can go to different floors!"

"Alright, so I am assuming that we need to go to a different floor. Blade, any more clues from your nightmare?" Sir Nonsurat asked, speaking more nicely to Blade. _Ha, thought that I was useless for a while, didn't you?_

"In my visions, the time was always 12:30. So this time, maybe we should move both hands to the designated time" Blade said.

"Alright everyone, let's move these hands. Jerca, Dr. Stork, and Blade, move the big hand to the six. Sir Dragato, help me with the small hand. Hurry up!" Sir Nonsurat commanded, and together the groups move the clock hands to the proper place. As they started, the clock started moving up, but they continued until they reached the top. Well, almost…

CLANG! When Jerca's group hit the number six mark on the clock, Sir Nonsurat and Sir Dragato's small hand jerked right after the number eleven mark, sending Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat flying forward hitting a wall due to the sudden stop. The clock itself was completely surrounded by walls, as if it was between floors. The duo both rubbed their heads from impact, while the rest of the group looked at the time. It was precisely 11: 30. _What happen? It wasn't supposed to stop there! _Sure enough though, Jerca tried and couldn't push the small hand forward anymore.

"Well, anyone have plan B?" Jerca asked after he gave up pushing.

"Aren't you supposed to be the leader in the first place?" Dr. Stork asked with a groan in his voice.

"Stop teasing!" Jerca said after giving a guilty look.

"Obviously, we are wasting our time here! This girl is leading us in circles, so we can get imprisoned! Let's get out of here!" said the furious Sir Dragato.

"Hold on, Dragato. Since the elevator doesn't go up to floor…12:30, we need to think of an alternate way. However, I honestly think that Blade was right on her intuition. So, any other kinds of 12:30 would help" Sir Nonsurat suggested.

The group had paused to think for a long time, but no luck came to them. _Aw man, come on. 12:30 is exactly 30 minutes past…twelve…noon…midnight…lunch…but before 1 o'clock, or 13 o'clock…wait a minute! _"What if it isn't what we think it is? Like, we normally think of 12:30 as after 12, but what if it wasn't like that. What if it wasn't after 12 o'clock?" Blade exclaimed.

Before she continued, Sir Dragato interrupted by saying, "Of course! Instead, we need to represent other ways of 12:30. It can be 30 minutes after 12…or 30 minutes before 1 o'clock. We need to change the time to 00:30, not 12:30!"

Together in an instance, all of the group members worked to get the small hand all the way backwards, to the twelve in the opposite direction. The elevator started moving quickly downwards as they pushed. When the group finally hit the twelve mark, the elevator shook violently. Blade felt herself thrown as the elevator drastically dropped at a rapid speed, and was grabbed by Jerca and Sir Nonsurat before she was flung off. Faster and faster it went until it suddenly stopped. This forced the warriors upwards and then they fell on their faces.

Blade tried to sit up, but she was so dizzy from all that speed and impact of the ground. It would have been better if she kept her helmet on. Blade's vision cleared, and she saw something very strange. Behold them was a giant clock that was stopped. Unlike the elevator, this one had no hands. It was golden, and had beautiful designs with special details. The numbers themselves was made of some kind of black granite that shone well with the gold. Above the actually clock frame was the Yin Family Shield, while below the clock was some writing in a strange language. This language was somehow…_familiar to me. Why? I think that I have seen this language recently, though I don't know why. _

Sir Dragato was the one that got his bearings quickly when he saw the marvel, and ran straight for it, while the others told him to be careful. He got to the clock okay, so everyone was relieved. "The idiot gets all crazy just from looking at a golden object. So, where is this sword?" Sir Nonsurat said, while looking around.

Jerca and Blade was curious as well, and walked up to the clock while Sir Dragato was looking into the words with deep thought. As they got closer, she noticed the two pillars on the either side of the clock.

The first pillar, on the right of it, was a golden pedestal with a silver staff on it. It had a moon on one side while a star was on another. It stood upright, as if it was floating.

The second pillar, on the left of the clock, was another golden pedestal. This time, a silver spear was floating, with the top of it a pointed triangle while the bottom of it in a figure eight symbol.

As Blade saw these things, she remembered what Sir Dragato said earlier about the prison. How it was trapped in a pocket of space, where time doesn't passes. _Why would anyone describe it like that? Sounds a bit overdone for a prison system. _

"I got it! I got it!" Sir Dragato was saying, over and over again. The rest of the group turned to him, and ran to where he was. When the entire group was beside Sir Dragato, he said, "I've translate what the language said. It is saying to **bind space and time together**."

"What the heck does that mean?" Jerca said, obviously tired of all the riddles.

"I'm assuming that we need to put those two weapons together. That seems to be the most responsible" Sir Dragato stated.

Sir Nonsurat nodded, and quickly grabbed the two weapons. When he brought them to the group, they realized that Sir Dragato's plan wasn't that easy. The physical appearance itself of each staff makes it impossible to connect the two together. It almost was like they weren't meant to connect. _Well that was a bummer. But then why were these two weapons here in the first place? _

Dr. Stork put his wing up to his chin and said, "Okay, so our first thought isn't always the right one. The Yin Family has obviously made things tricky in the first place-"

"You're telling me" replied Sir Dragato

"Yep, yep!" Jerca commented.

"However it is because they are trying to tell us something, right? So, perhaps we need to think a little more about this", Dr. Stork continued, while closing his eyes to think of a solution. _Dr. Stork is right; our first thought isn't the right one. However, it was always close. So the weapons have something to do with the riddle. _Blade looked around her for some more answers, but found none.

"There! The clock!" Sir Nonsurat exclaimed. The group look towards him as he explained, "Everything is handled by the clocks. The elevator is controlled like a clock, so maybe this one is too."

"So, the weapons go on the clock! How though? They can't fit together in the first place" Jerca commented.

Blade looked up to the clock, and saw the middle of the clock. It was a tiny black, round pedestal from the clock, with some interesting holes in it. "Maybe they can, but we need to go up there to figure it out! Dr. Stork, can you help me up there?" Blade asked.

Dr. Stork nodded, and bent down so Blade can climb up his back. Sir Nonsurat gave her the weapons, and the duo flew up. Dr. Stork got up to the middle of the clock, and replied, "Take your time, but don't goof around!" Blade nodded, and examined the middle. It had a star mark hole in it; follow by a round hook in it. _Bingo! _She put in the figure eight end of the spear in first so that it attach to the hook, and then the star end of the staff in the star hole, and instantly the star staff click in.

In a second, a shockwave came out of nowhere, sending Dr. Stork backwards and Blade flying off, both of them landing on the ground in a crash. Then, the hands started moving, and continuously moved. In front of the golden clock, a cubed khaki colored pillar popped up from the ground slowly and stopped. There was strange writing all around on the pillar, with a large amount of cracks. However, there was no Yin Sword, no more riddles, no entrance, and no other things you would expect from a dungeon. That was all.

"…That's it? This is all of it? Dang it!" Sir Nonsurat yelled out, rather frustrated. Blade got up and looked at the pillar, thinking the worst. _That can't be the final outcome, there has to be more. _However, nothing else happened. Sir Dragato went around the pillar, circling it many times while reading it. Sir Nonsurat was standing in the corner, still angry about the reward. Dr. Stork was rubbing his back from where he was thrown to the ground. Jerca went up to the pillar, and stood there analyzing one of the sides, rather intently with a stern look on his face.

Blade sighed, ashamed about what happened. _We went through the whole trouble, just to end up with that. I was so sure that the Yin Sword would be here._

Sir Dragato finished reading and said, "All that is really here is the history of the planet. Other than that, nothing."

Jerca kept his pose and said, "Don't be too sure."

Everyone look to Jerca, who clapped his hands together and approached the pillar. He pointed to a part of the pillar, which there was a crack that wrapped all around a certain part of the pillar. The part itself look a little unstable, like it was going to fall out and it was a lighter tone than the rest of the pillar, in fact it was almost white. "Dragato, is this part of the pillar? Like, should it be there?" Jerca asked.

Sir Dragato looked at the part that Jerca was referring to, and studied it for a moment. "I don't think so, mostly because the language is different, and it is talking about something else."

Jerca nodded and rubbed his hands together. Then, he grabbed the strange part of the pillar and pulled it out, stunning everyone in the room. "Like Dr. Stork said, our first thought is the incorrect one" Jerca grinned, holding up the tablet. The group was still a little unsure of what he meant, until he turned the tablet around.

There was a part of a picture engraved on the back of it. Its most notable features were that of a white star and part of a sword. _I can't believe it! That has the family shield on it! Well, at least part of it. _Everyone awed that Jerca was able to figure it out so quickly. Then again, he is very unpredictable.

Sir Dragato flipped the tablet over again, and read the words again. He then took a step back and said, "It's directions to the Yin Temple!"

"That's great!" Sir Nonsurat said

"Wonderful!" Dr. Stork cried out.

Blade was so happy, she was jumping up and down with excitement, till Sir Dragato added, "But it is in half! We need to find the other half to solve the riddle!"

* * *

It took me forever to write this! I am so tired of this chapter. Not to mention the editing…

It looks like Jerca has found the tablet, and it is half of the directions to the Yin Temple. So…where is the other half?

And what about Meta Knight and the captured star warriors?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This chapter will probably be less confusing than the other ones. Probably, but maybe not likely.

One of my greatest wishes is that this story will be made into a manga. Just a wish…

* * *

Blade retrieved her helmet from the entranced of the door and put it under her arm. She was very thankful that she did not lose that helmet, for it was special to her in a way. When she first got the helmet, she thought that it wouldn't amount to nothing. However, Sword was right, it was better than the other helmets in the armory, thanks to its special powers.

Blade remembered the first time she met with Sword, the rough living bandit. He was mean in his own right, but every time he did something, she felt like he really didn't know better. _If he was a bandit like me, he probably didn't have a family to raise him. Maybe he was an orphan? Then again, what if he just ran away from home and truly was mean. _These questions bothered her very much. As she thought about it, something popped up in her mind for the first time in a while. _Where is Sword? I hadn't seen him since the fight between him and Falspar…_

"Hey!"

Blade turned to see Jerca, with his mask still on. "You ready yet? We kind of want to get out of here before we get imprisoned" Jerca said, with a hint of laughter, despite the serious situation. He was holding the tablet as well, since it was a bit heavy for the others to carry. Blade quickly ran up to the group. Then, they all ran through the door to the sunlight, to the world where time passed peacefully and the air was clean.

The first thing he notice when they left the dungeon was Blade's scream. Then he saw his best friend tied up in rope, and even gaged while his mask was not nearby. _Meta! _Jerca was in shock as he saw Meta and the other fellow warriors in rope bounds, along with the woman from the tribe. Beside them was a small little fellow. He had an axe in one hand and a remote in the other hand. _What the heck is that remote used for?_

He soon got his answer when he saw Sword in the corner of his eye. Sword dashed from the side and bowled Blade over, while another warrior was with him. This one took the tablet from Jerca's hands, without Jerca realizing it until it was too late.

Jerca looked to the duo bandits, and look to the little guy. The bandit pushed the button on the remote, and Jerca found himself thrown back with the other warriors into the prison again.

* * *

"Jerca!" Blade cried, dropping her helmet and running to him, hoping to save him. Sword grabbed her arm before she went anywhere, and the warriors were thrown back into the prison due to the trap. It was a board and was under the team, right in front of the door and was raised quickly like a drawbridge, and threw the warriors back into the prison. There was a flash of lights, and when the board lower the little fellow ran to the pedestal and press some buttons. The prison doors shut, thus sealing the warriors in there for eternity.

"No! No no no-", Blade kept repeating to herself out loud. She was still being held on by Sword, who kept his grip on her arm strongly. The other guy beside him held on to the tablet, the same one that he stole from Jerca. He was a hefty fellow, with a three pronged helmet. He carried a mace on his back too. Blade looked over to him with disgust, but he didn't even flinch.

Blade couldn't hold it in any longer; she got on her knees and started crying. Tears were pouring out from her eyes and were landing everywhere. For her, perhaps she was the most useless person right now. She even felt hopeless, like the world was going to end for her. Perhaps it was because she felt colder and shaker by the minute. She jerked her arm away from Sword, who was rather shock that she was able to free herself from his grip.

Blade took off to help Meta Knight to free him, but she was grabbed from behind by Sword again, this time his arms were around her. "You monster! How can you do this to them? Let go of me!" Blade kept screaming and fighting Sword before getting weaker from fatigue. "Sword, let her go. I thought I taught you better than to grab young girls", said a strange male voice.

Blade stopped struggling to see a strange figure looking at her. He was a pink puffball with a silver mask on his face. The visor was in a cross shape, and his eyes were pink as well. He also had silver boots on, silver shoulder plates equipped, a silver shield with a pink diamond raised on it in his left hand, and a long heavy pink lance that was secured on his back. He had golden horns on top of his head, behind his mask. The most notable feature was his wings. They had a white glow to them, due to the sunrise. They were almost like soft angel wings that you could burrow into and be peaceful in.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Galacta Knight, one of the most powerful warriors in the universe", he said as he took a bit of a bow. His voice had a lot of strength to it with a bit of slyness to it, like a snake. When his eyes narrowed, it was almost staring into death. Blade found herself in fear when he spoke.

Galacta Knight simply chuckled at her response, and looked at Sword. Sword nodded his head and let go of Blade. However, Blade didn't dare run again. She was too frightened by the presence of Galacta Knight. "Come now, you shouldn't be scared of me. To be quite honest, if you can get along with Sword, then nothing should scare you by now", Galacta Knight replied. Blade looked over to Sword, who said nothing. Instead he looked back into Blade's eyes as if he was indifferent to what Galacta Knight said.

Blade heard some strange noises and looked over to the source. Meta Knight was struggling to get free, and trying to scream something to her. However, because of the gag in his mouth, it not even comprehendible. Blade was terrified when she saw him because, as everyone knew, nothing scared Meta Knight easily. Galacta Knight quickly darted into her view, blocking Meta Knight from her sight. He said in a deep voice, "You know, the more time you waste, the more likely your friends are going to be trapped forever."

Blade automatically took interest into what he said and looked pleading into his eyes to help them. Satisfied, Galacta Knight continued with the conversation. "I really don't care about what happens to these…warriors. They can live or they can die; I am not interested in such trivia. What I am interested in is a special item, a sword that is said to be very destructive in its own right. Perhaps you know of this weapon that I'm looking for?"

Blade replied with a gulp, still tense of everything that is going on. Then she said, "You mean the same thing Sir Arthur is looking for, the Yin Sword."

"Exactly right, and so after I heard about it I have been searching for the Yin Sword since. However, I had no success. One day a little birdy told me about what Sir Arthur was looking for. Since he was searching for the same item, I decided to follow him around, but not directly of course. Soon he became very intrigue with planet Kanter, within the kingdom of Esteria. I did some snooping of my own, and with the help of my beloved son Sword Knight, I finally found you."

Blade turned suddenly to Sword, in question of the last statement. His expression wasn't any different than that of a few minutes ago. He nodded his head in reply, which sent Blade's mind into a world of despair and disbelief. _How can it be? This whole time, being by my side, protecting me, he was after the Yin Sword all along. I though he cared…_

"I thought you cared about me. I thought you were my friend" Blade said with a crack in her voice, along with the tears returning to her eyes. Sword looked away this time, not wanting to look at her.

"Now that you are here, young Blade", Galacta Knight said, successful in catching the attention of Blade again, "I can continue in my search of the Yin Sword without the help of Sir Arthur. Now you have a choice to make. Pay close attention to what I will say."

Blade nodded, keeping her ears open, but she already knew what he was going to ask.

"You can come with us without the use of force, and have your friends released from their prison. Or you can say no, and everyone but you dies. After all, you are very important little girl." Blade looked over to the door, where Jerca and the others were trapped in. She looked over to where the other warriors were, and all of their faces had fear pasted on them. The young women look serious, but she trembled as well. Meta Knight could be heard from behind Galacta Knight, but nothing could be understood.

_I don't have a choice. I can't let people die because of Galacta Knight and his desire for the sword. Then again, I can't be sure that he will keep his end of the deal, but I don't want those faces to forever haunt my dreams. _"Galacta Knight, I will go with you. If you hurt anyone, or I hear that my friends have been hurt by your actions, then I will never help you!" Blade said, this time her eyes were dry. She felt brave when telling this to Galacta Knight, even though she probably looked pitiful.

Galacta Knight started laughing a menacing laugh, which caught Blade off guard. His tone was different, like a proper leader as he said, "You have yourself a deal, my lady. Axe, open the gates. Sword, cut the ropes of the young woman. After you do this, everyone disappear."

Galacta Knight suddenly grabbed Blade with his right arm and she felt a sudden gush of wind in her face, which almost made her unconscious. She looked down and saw the door opening, even though she and Galacta Knight were up very high in the sky. Blade saw her friends leave the prison in a hurry, and got as far away from the door as possible. By then, none of the bandits were in sight. _They must be very skilled to get away from scene like this. _Jerca went immediately to Meta Knight and untied him. After Meta Knight and he exchange words, although not audible to Blade's ears, he stared at Meta Knight and then looked up at Blade and Galacta Knight. In an instance, she felt the wind in her face and pressure in her head from the speed.

As they flew, Blade could remember the horrified look on Jerca's face before Galacta Knight took off.

* * *

Meta Knight quickly ran out of the office after he saw that look on Sir Arthur's face. As soon as he ran out, he heard terrible loud noises echoing out of the room before he shut the door.

Meta Knight had just given his and the others' reports to Sir Arthur; the others gave theirs to Meta Knight because they feared Sir Arthur's reaction and Meta Knight was the fastest one to get out of danger, according to the group. After Sir Arthur heard what Meta Knight said, his eyes turned ice. Sir Arthur's hands clenched as they bent the neat copies of the paper reports. That was the last thing Meta Knight saw before he left the room.

He walked down the hall, thinking about Blade's first encounter with Galacta Knight. Meta Knight tried to warn her to run, but naturally he couldn't be understood with the gag in his mouth. What really scared him the most was the fact that Galacta Knight knew about the Yin Sword, even though he wasn't released that long ago. _Why didn't Sir Arthur tell us about Galacta Knight, much less Sword Knight? I should've known Sword's sudden appearance with Blade was no coincidence. Why do those fiends want such a weapon like the Yin Sword? By the way, who were those other bandits? Are they coworkers or slaves?_

Meta Knight finally reached the cafeteria, and walked over to where the Yin Team was. Sir Dragato watched Meta Knight but said nothing as he approached. Sir Nonsurat was busy gazing around, but acknowledges Meta Knight with a wave of his hand. Sir Falspar was busy pacing around, too worried to keep still. _The poor knight had a crush on Blade. I wonder if he is thinking about what happened if he did attend the mission._

The person Meta Knight was most worried about was Jerca. He was sitting at the table; however his mind was obviously with Blade. Jerca's face had a certain sternness which made him looked rather disturbing. His eyes looked down to the table, and they had a dull looked as they remained unmoving. He had his arms crossed on the table as he leaned on them. Meta Knight coughed a little, hoping to catch his attention. However, Jerca still remained in his position.

"Hello Meta Knight!" Dr. Stork said as he approached the team. His tone was rather cheerful, Meta Knight noted. _Perhaps it is to keep the team from being in the dumps. _Meta Knight was right, because when Dr. Stork sat down, he let out a sad sigh. Then he started frowning as he rubbed his temples. Dr. Stork turned to Meta Knight and asked, "How did Sir Arthur take the news?"

"Let's just say he is…throwing a temper tantrum" Meta Knight said, hoping to lighten the mood, but was unsuccessful.

"Ah" was all the Dr. Stork said, before everything went silent again. The other warriors near the table were disturbed by the silence, and started watching the team with worry. Meta Knight could sense this, and quickly shooed them away.

"What do we do now?" Sir Dragato asked, hoping for a response.

"We are going to Blade back!" Sir Falspar said, while putting his fist in his hand.

"We can't even find where the crooks went, so how are we going to save her without a lead to go by?" Sir Nonsurat said, still gazing around.

Meta Knight couldn't think of anything to do, mostly because he has little ability to command the warriors or work the computers of the ship. That was Sir Arthur's job. Meta Knight looked over to Jerca, who hadn't moved a centimeter. Meta Knight cleared his voice and asked, "What are you thinking about doing?"

"I'm going to kill him", Jerca said. Everyone at the table looked at Jerca with shock. He didn't move from his position, even after he repeated, "I'm going to kill him."

"Who are you talking about, Jerca?" Meta Knight asked, but not wanting to hear the answer. He assumed Jerca meant Sword Knight or Galacta Knight. Instead he got a different answer.

"I'm going to kill Sir Arthur. He knew about Sword and didn't tell us. He knew about Galacta Knight's intentions and neglected to warn us. He used us as pawns for his little game to obtain a sword. More importantly", Jerca said as his eyes moved from the table to Meta Knight's eyes, "he forced Blade into something that could easily kill her."

* * *

So…what do you think? Many people have been waiting for the appearance of Galacta Knight for a long time. Don't worry, he is a major character in the storyline so he will be appearing often…wait, did he just call Sword his son?!

I was hoping for certain darkness toward the end of the chapter. Did I achieve it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

So here we are again! I…have no comments.

* * *

Blade felt a bit of a jerk and woke up. The first she saw was Sword, the one person she would have preferred to be dead by now. _Monster, that's all you are. _

"Oh my, I didn't think you would have fallen asleep on the way here. Then again, that was a bit to my advantage, since now you don't know the way back."

Blade turned to Galacta Knight as he was talking, not sure if he was being friendly, or just warning her. He looked at her, released her from his grasp, and yelled out, "Axe Knight! Come here and escort the young lady to her room!"

"I'm surprise Galacta Knight. I figured you would have me in a cell of some kind, to ensure that I won't escape", Blade commented.

Galacta Knight laughed and replied, "On the contrary, you not a big enough threat to be put in a cell."

Blade scowled at his reply, and crossed her arms. _Great insult, Galacta. He is definitely Sword's dad. _Pretty soon, the little bandit came up and looked up to Blade. He had a Viking helmet on with horns and spike vertical streak on top. The front facial part looks like a skull. This helmet covered almost his entire body, leaving out the purple steel feet and gloved hands. He was tiny with small red eyes that glowed with mischievous intentions. He carried an axe in his right hand that was almost as big as he was.

"Hi! I'm Axe Knight! Come along with me!" he said with a high pitch voice, and he took off for the entrance of what could have been their base, which at first look it could have been a normal cave. Blade looked to Galacta Knight, then Sword Knight, and ran up to meet up with the little guy. He opened the door, and led her inside.

When Blade looked in, it looked like many holes in the walls of the cave were made into rooms. The biggest one was probably the middle of the cave, with a fire in the center, a table with some cushions near it for seats, and some bean bags. Axe Knight started going up a slope that was near the cave. Blade followed him, and noticed that the slope circled the cave in a spiral motion. Not far from the bottom was a cave room, with the big bandit that stole the tablet. Apparently, he was sitting outside like a security guard. Axe went in the room, and Blade followed him.

In the room, there was a small handmade bed at the back, with sheets and a pillow. The bed itself had curtains surrounding it for privacy. There was a broken mirror on one side of the room, and a clothes line at the other. "Sorry for the lack of stuff. We had very little time to set up camp" said Axe Knight. Blade looked at him and nodded in understanding. Then she looked at the entrance of the door, where the big guy was.

He was much bigger than Sword, and perhaps has more muscle. He wore purple armor on his chest and shoulders. This armor had yellow markings on it as well. His helmet was purpled with three bumps raised from it. The visor part was dark, like sun glasses. He had a big mace that was almost the size of Axe Knight beside of him. He was looking away at the moment, like he was staring down the spiral slope.

"Who is the one guarding my room" Blade said, with a harsh tone to it.

"Oh! That's my big brother, Mace Knight! Come on over here and say hi Mace!"

"I don't think it is a good idea, little brother. I don't think she likes me, little brother."

Blade was rather surprised at the voice that came from the doorway. Instead of a gruff tone with hatred in his voice, it was rather slow and unsure. _He sounds almost like a child with a deep voice. I figure he would be like Sword and Galacta Knight. _

Slowly, she crept to the entrance of the room and peek her head out. Mace looked over to her unexpectedly and was scared half to death. "Aaahhh!" he screamed and fell out of his chair. He then started sliding back and shivered, only to realize it was Blade. _He is a child! Rather jumpy at that too. _

Feeling guilty, she helped up him from the floor and set his chair back up. He was surprised at this and said, "Hey, I am supposed to help you. You can't help me, because I have to help you." _Wow, didn't expect that from him either._

"Well, I'm going see what Kn-kni needs. I'll be back to play with you in a little bit!" Axe Knight said, and in an instance he leaped away down the slope. Mace nodded afterwards and looked over to Blade and asked, "Do you want to play go fish?"

Blade was a little unsure about his request, but nodded her head.

* * *

Sword looked directly into Blade's eyes before she went to follow Axe Knight. When they disappeared into the cave, he heard Kn-kni whistle. He looked over to Kn-kni, who shook his head over to a direction and flew off to an area nearby. _Sounds like Kn-kni wants to talk with me about something…alone. _

Sword ran to the area where Kn-kni was waiting at, ready to hear about what he had to say. Instead, it turned out to be an interesting question for Sword. "What do you think about Blade?" This took Sword off his guard a bit, since he never hears anything about that from Kn-kni.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that"

"It's simple really. Back at the…horrible prison, Blade mentioned that she thought you cared. Did something happen that I am not aware of?"

"Obviously it is not of anyone's concern. I just got close to her, just like you said for me too."

"Yes, I did say that. However, I assumed you were going to be nearby. From the way it sounds, I bet it was more than just from what I heard."

"I assure you, nothing else happened."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

Sword straightened up when he heard Kn-kni say that. _Where is he going with this conversation? _"I'm not sure what you mean, Kn-kni."

"I am just curious about what happened. Can't your old man hear about your travels to an enemy ship?"

"Then what were you insinuating with your first question?"

Kn-kni looked toward the mid-noon sun, but not directly. It was like he was examining the landscape in front of him. His eyes gleamed brightly while he looked at it; perhaps maybe he enjoyed looking at it. However, Sword felt like Kn-kni was avoiding his question.

Kn-kni eventually spoke up, in a calming voice, "I just want to know if you were her friend. That's all."

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't think it matters now."

"If you don't think so, then why does she feel so betrayed?"

Sword really didn't think about that till that was said. He did knew that Blade acted very cross with him, due to the circumstances, but he never thought that she felt that way with him. _Was it truly betrayal that she felt? How odd, considering that I made myself look bad in front of everybody on the Golden Angel, and yet…_

"Kn-kni!" yelled Axe Knight nearby. Kn-kni and Sword looked to where the voice echoed from. Kn-kni turned to Sword and said, "It would be for the best if you tried to apologize to your friend." After he said that, he took off from the ground and flew to where Axe's voice was. Sword was left there with his thoughts and his confusion as well.

* * *

Blade found herself waking from her slumber. She looked around her, and remembered what happened at Clock Tower. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Blade felt a bit dizzy from waking up, but for some reason she did not feel sleepy anymore. _Maybe it is because my time table is off. _

She got out of bed and walked to the entrance of her room. Peeking outside, she noticed that nobody was guarding her room. Blade shrugged, and headed to the ice box. Going down the slope without losing her footing, she manages to hit level ground at the bottom and goes to the middle of the cave.

Apparently, there was more than just furniture in the room at first glance. When you looked around the rocks, there was a big container of dry goods and a medium sized ice box. There was also silverware, paper plates and cups, traveling equipment, and other random necessities.

She got to the ice box, and carefully opened it. She took out a bottle of water and shut the door quickly and securely, so that the items within the box stayed cold. Right after that, a familiar voice startled her and almost made her drop her water.

"So, we have a thief on our hands" Sword Knight said, although from the tone of his voice he was lighthearted. However, Blade ignored his comment and walked past him to one of the bean bags. She sat down, however he pulls another bean bag up to hers and sat in it. She was not happy about this.

"What do you want with me?" Blade asked angrily.

Sword paused, as if he was hesitating, and then started saying, "Look, I know that you are pretty upset with me-"

"Duh, genius!"

"-And I did some things that you may not be happy with-"

"You are just figuring that out now?"

"Let me finish! As I was saying, I made some…mistakes…so…I wanted to…say that I was sorry! There! Happy?"

"Nope"

"What?"

"Just because you said sorry that doesn't mean that you actually meant it. Beside, you are a child if you think that apologizing is going to solve everything" Blade said, before opening her water bottle and gulping down some of the liquid. This frustrated Sword badly, since he jump out of the bean bag quickly and started walking around to cool himself down. _Having a temper tantrum Sword? Good!_

"Listen, I didn't have to say anything to you! So you should be grateful that I said sorry in the first!" Sword said, while pointing at her in an accusing manner.

"I know, but saying sorry doesn't help anything! Especially when you don't even mean it!"

"But I do!" There was silence after Sword's reply, mostly because neither one of them had anticipated that response from Sword. It was rather awkward, perhaps even tense in the cave room. Blade looked away from Sword and return to drinking her water. There was some shuffling beside her, and when she turned, Sword was already in a bean bag beside her. He didn't look at her directly, but he spoke to her like they were having a face –to –face conversation.

"I do regret having to betray you. I know that I hurt your feelings when I showed my true colors. It took a while for me to figure it out because I didn't realize that you were my friend."

Blade felt touched by what he said, mostly because what she was hearing was probably the real Sword instead of the bad guy that he plays. _This is really Sword talking to me. This is the one that saved me from Chili Dog, and the Rock Golem. I'm so glad that it wasn't my imagination to begin with._

"I really don't know what else to say Blade. I wish there was some way that you could forgive me" Sword said, this time raising his head so that his eyes meet with hers. Blade felt sympathy in her heart, and found that she could not say no. _But, these questions need to be answered._

"I will forgive you, but there are some things that I need to know."

Sword perked up when he heard this, and stood straight up in proper posture. "Okay Blade, I'll answer as many as I can."

"Alright then, first off who is Galacta Knight and these other knights?"

"That's easy. Kn-kni is the leader, as you may have guess already. But he did something that no one else would have done to us. He adopted us, gave us a home, and actually loved us. He even named us, because we couldn't bear our original names any longer. Sure, he comes out as being sly and evil, but he had a hard past. I don't know about it much, since he never tells us. But I can tell by the way he handles things."

Blade nodded in understanding. She could tell that Galacta Knight must have had a rough path to obtain his power, but never did she think that he was kind and loving.

"As for the others you call knights, they are my siblings. We were adopted separately, each of us in a different situation. You've met Axe and Mace already; however there are two other ones. Their names are Trident and Javelin. Trident is the oldest, then it is me, follow by Mace, and finally Axe is the youngest."

"What about Javelin?"

"Javelin is more like a nanny robot. He was programmed by Kn-kni to protect Trident and me from danger. We almost were killed many times before he was created, but now Trident and I can protect ourselves, so Javelin mostly looks after Axe and Mace. "

"I see"

"I was the first one adopted by Kn-kni. When he was camping, my real dad sent me out to him while wearing a bomb vest, in hopes of killing him to receive the bounty reward."

"Sword! Please be joking!" Blade said, putting her free hand up to her mouth in disbelief.

"I'm not. However, I couldn't go near Kn-kni. I was too scared to close to him, since he has that evil aura about him at first glance." _I know what he means. _"He noticed that something was off about me. Pretty soon, he noticed the bomb and destroyed it before it hurt either one of us. Then he destroy my village and killed everyone out of revenge. I was the only one surviving, but at the time I thought that I deserved to die because I disobeyed my dad. I guess Kn-kni felt pity for me because he took me along with him on his journeys."

"That is so sweet…in a morbid kind of way." When Sword heard that, he started hollering with laughter. Blade was so confused, since she didn't say anything funny. Sword started calming down, and he wipes the tears near his eyes away. "I'm sorry, it wasn't what you said. It was the fact that you were right!" Sword said before laughing again. Blade looked baffled at first, but started giggling with him as well. For the longest time, those two was laughing about what was said, which made the night time go along so shortly.

* * *

This is a short chapter, mostly because I want the readers to get familiar with the other bandits in the story. Plus there is a lot of dialogue in this.

I really like this chapter, mostly because you can see that Blade and Sword are closer than what they seemed on the Golden Angel. Maybe because there is no Star-Warriors around to interfere?

I would also like to thank OyashiroMetaKnight for its earlier comment to me that helped me write this chapter. ( I don't know their gender so I am leaving at it)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Who really likes this story? I get a lot of comments about writing more chapters for the story, so I guess I have talent after all! Don't be afraid to post comments, because I always enjoy looking at them!

As of now, another poll had been added. If you think this story needs something, go ahead and check it out. You should see it on my profile page. I actually recommend looking at it after this chapter.

* * *

"Aw, those two look adorable!"

"Yep, little brother I think that too."

Sword's eyes popped open to see his little brothers looking at him. He was still a little dazed from waking up, but he was pretty sure something was off. _First off, why are they looking at me like that?_ Indeed, both of them, without their helmets, were giggling and smiling really big. Sword tried to lift himself up, but felt heavier than usually. _Second, I do I feel like a 200 pound being? _He looked down to his chest and saw Blade, resting comfortably on him. _She looks so peaceful…HEY!_

"It's not what you think!" Sword yelled as he jumped up from the beanbags and pointed at his brothers, mostly for emphasis. However, he accidently threw Blade off and her head hit a rough rock on the ground.

All three of the brothers stood in complete silence, afraid to say anything. They saw some blood run from her head into a puddle. The worst part came after they heard "Good morning children!" They didn't know what to think when Kn-kni came into the room, so they just stared at him, speechless.

Kn-kni was clearly cheerful when he approached his kids, his smiling face was mask-less and his gear not yet put on. His smile turned quickly into a frown when he saw Blade on the floor. He slowly looked to his children, which two of them hid behind Sword for protection. Then he asked angrily, "What happened?"

* * *

Blade's head was hurting really badly when she woke up. _Man, it is like a banging base drum. _Blade got from the bed sluggishly. She went over to the mirror in her room, and saw that her hair was put up in a ponytail along with a bandage wrapped around her head. There was a spot that look a little red.

…_Why is there a bleeding red spot, under some bandage, on my forehead? _The last thing she could remember was that she and Sword were laughing about Galacta Knight. Then they got tired and rested for a bit to catch their breath. _What happened after that?_

"I wouldn't ask a lot of questions if I were you. Besides, everything is already taking care off." Blade recognized the voice to be Galacta Knight's, although she didn't look at him. She was too worried about the blood.

"I'll be leaving now to obtain a spaceship. It might take me a couple of days, but in the meantime some others will be coming by to watch you. Obviously the ones already here are incapable of such a simple task."

Blade turned to him this time with confusion. She asked, "What do you mean by not capable? Are the others Trident and Javelin?"

Galacta Knight looked shocked when he heard her say that. He was very much suited up, with bags on him and everything. He was ready to leave. She quickly replied, "Sword told me a little about them."

"I see. So you two are talking again. That would explain a few things then…"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah! Never mind. I shall be back after a while." When he said that, Galacta Knight took out of the room. Blade ran to catch up with him, but when she left the room, she could see Galacta Knight leaving the cave. Blade sighed, mostly because she felt unwise at the moment.

"Oy! Blade!" Blade looked down to the source of the sound and saw Axe Knight at the table. He was waving his hand and had a plate of some food. She grinned at him, because he reminded her of someone. Someone familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hurry up and get your breakfast!" Sword cried out. Blade was struck back to reality, and went into her room. She found that her purple armor was off and in the corner, so all that was on was on her was the shirt from underneath. Rather embarrassed, she went and put her armor back on and left the room. She went down the spiral in a hurry and went to the table, where breakfast was being served.

It seemed that the only thing on the menu was some meat. There was a large portion on the table with paper plates and knives to cut up the piece. Axe gave her a plate and she accepted it graciously. She started eating quickly, though she refrained from being a pig. She looked over to Sword, who was at the fire. There was a kettle above the fire and it was starting to boil. There was a tea box next to him, although unopened.

"How are you this morning, Blade?" Mace asked. She noticed that his helmet was off: which revealed bright black eyes, messy brown hair, light blue skin, some brown freckles, and pointy ears. He was cross-eyed, which took Blade off guard. "I know my eyes do not look normal. I don't mind at all. I really don't mind at all."

"That is alright. I think it makes you special", Blade said when her mouth was empty. Surprisingly, Mace starting giggling and smiling really big, like he was excited. _I guess he isn't complimented often. _She looked over to Axe knight and noticed his helmet was off too. He looked a lot like the puffballs on the ship, which there were some differences as well. He had brown hair that stick upwards, red beady eyes, yellow skin, and a scar above his left eye. He smiled and continued eating his choice of meat.

Blade finished eating and heard the kettle whistle. She looked over to where Sword was and noticed that he was attempting to move the kettle onto and wire set-up. He was still trying to grab the handle with a cloth. However, he kept jerking his hand back as he kept saying "Ow".

"Well, aren't you stubborn" Blade said, watching Sword make himself look bad in front of his younger brothers.

"He isn't the only one that is hard-headed", Mace said. There was a moment of silence, and the younger brothers started laughing like crazy, while Blade could hear a growl coming from Sword. As Blade looked at Sword, she noticed for the first time a large crack alongside his helmet. When she looked at the younger siblings, she also noted that they both have large bruises on their heads. _Will somebody tell me what is going on?_

* * *

"Trident was the next one that was adopted. He's two years older than me, which technically makes him the eldest", Sword said, after he fixed his cup of tea.

All four of them were sitting at the table, drinking tea. Blade wanted to know more about the bandits, and Axe and Mace wanted to hear some stories that Sword was sharing. The meat was put up, the paper plates were thrown away, and the dishes were ready to be washed.

"We first met Trident while we were on Tinystar, so far the smallest star ever discovered. We were just walking along, till he came out of nowhere with a spear. His defense was poor, so Kn-kni easily grabbed his arm and threw Trident over to a hill nearby. However, the kid never did give up. Day after day, Trident would ambush us, only to be defeated. One day, we entered his village without knowing it. His dad asks if we saw him and we replied yes. We even told him how Trident would always attack us to prove himself. He seemed relieved, and invited us to his house," Sword said however he paused after that.

Blade was curious as to why Sword stopped talking. She looked over to Mace and Axe, who lowered their heads. _Something wasn't right about Trident's family, from what I gathered. _

"I'm not sure what happened. That man and Kn-kni argued about something. Apparently, whatever it was, Kn-kni took me and we camped outside the village that night. In the morning, Kn-kni left me alone and told me to not move. He headed toward the village, and I stayed in the camp."

_I wonder what that man and Galacta Knight was talking about? It must have been something important to leave the village. Something also tells me that it had to do with Trident._

"It was about lunch time before I saw Trident again. He challenges me to a battle, but I refused."

"The great and powerful Sword Knight didn't want to fight? That is amusing", Blade said, while grinning a sneaky smile. She remember all the times that he challenge everyone else to a fight back on the ship, and thought that last statement Sword made didn't suite him one bit.

"Give me a break! He already knew how to fight, and I didn't know how! Besides, I was five and it wasn't long since I met Kn-kni. Anyway, he didn't take no for an answer. So we ended up fighting each other for a long time. Maybe it lasted an hour or longer. Believe it or not, I actually won. I took a large dagger that Kn-kni had and I used it like a sword, since I was so small. I had just got him to surrender when Kn-kni approached. He was impressed with my victory, and called me Sword Knight since then."

"That must have been neat. Earning your name through victory", Blade said.

"Yeah, I like that part of the story the best!" Axe Knight said.

"Yep, big brother is truly something. Big brother is the best fighter" Mace replied.

"As I was saying, Trident felt useless after that. He felt if newbie like me could beat him, then he was no count. However, I thought he was pretty cool. I asked Kn-kni if he could come with us."

"Ooh! So what did Galacta Knight say?" Blade asked.

"He said, 'I was just going to ask that. Young one, do you mind if you came with me? Sword would like a good sparring partner.' Oh man was he ecstatic after hearing that, and Kn-kni called him Trident since then on, since he liked using spears and tridents of course."

"And then Kn-kni met Mace Knight, and finally me!" Axe said happily. Mace giggled when he heard that. Sword looked fondly at his brothers, but then straightens his face into a serious one. "Alright, enough story time. Now you two do the dishes. I am going keep watch of Blade."

"I know you are going to watch her, big brother. Very intently…" Axe Knight said while narrowing his eyes. Mace did the same, like he was mimicking.

"YOU TWO GO TO WORK NOW!" Sword said while rising from his seat. This scared Blade, but the brothers simply ran away and laughed all the way to the washing bucket. Sword sat back down again, this time growling in frustration. _I might as well give up on figuring out what happened._ Blade looked over to Sword, who calmed down. He looked over to Blade, trying to figure out why she was staring.

Blade felt nervous, mostly because there was one question that she really wanted to ask. _How does he know about the Yin Sword, and why does Kn-kni want this sword? To gain more power? _Blade closed her eyes to think, and decided to ask something else.

"Can you tell me more about Javelin?" Blade asked. Sword nodded and said, "Well-"

"Who is this woman?" said a rough voice. Blade thought it was Galacta Knight, but something wasn't right about his question. When she turned, a weird looking, flying robot was directly in front of her. "TARGET INDENTIFIED. SHALL I ELIMINATE HER?" it said.

"What? Hey! No! Sword!" Blade rambled as she ran behind Sword and stayed there.

"Relax Javelin, this is the girl I've have been looking for. Trident, don't be so harsh", Sword said, trying to calm him down. Blade looked over to the two, a little worried about them.

Trident was in an all rounded purple armor that covered everything except his shoes, eyes, and arms. The shoulder pads had a gold trim along it, while the helmet part had a large crescent moon on his forehead. His steel shoes were hot pink, and he carried a strange looking trident. The handle was normal silver, but the forked part was golden yellow. When Trident tensed after hearing Sword say that, the weapon crackled with static.

Javelin is a tiny purple robot that hovers around. He had a yellow screen for its eyesight. It was shaped like a round hill, which he was round on the top and the bottom was flat. In front, there were two tiny doors on his chest. One was open and had a javelin sticking out (hence the name).

Trident didn't seem to approve of Blade, while Javelin retracted his weapon back inside him. "Can you return her where you found her?" Trident asked, which it sounded more like an order.

"I don't think so" Sword said while growling.

Blade looked behind her to see Mace and Axe standing nearby. Axe was holding his weapon up, like he was getting ready to strike. Mace however was shaking his head back and forth. _This must be common between Trident and Sword. Great, I thought they were loving brothers, not hated enemies! _Blade looked back over to Trident, who gazed at her. His white eyes seemed to pierce her without mercy.

Finally, he said, "I don't like her."

"Fine by me, but she stays! Or I can tell Kn-kni that you disobeyed him" Sword said. You could tell that he was smirking from the way he said it. Trident took a step back in shock, and then two steps forward in anger. "You can't be telling me that I have to help guard that…thing!"

"Hey! I have a name you know. It's Blade! B-L-A-D-E! Blade!"

"Oh how cute. You can spell your own name. NOBODY CARES!" Trident exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Blade said from behind Sword while shaking her fist.

"What! How dare you even speak! You're just a female, the lowest one of the species!" Trident said. Right after Trident said that, a kettle of warm tea flew from Blade's direction and hit Trident in the face. He fell over backwards, and when he got back up he noticed other objects heading toward him. He dodged the pillow and deflected couple of cups, but was done in by the frying pan Sword used this morning for the meat. He then fell over unconscious.

Blade's fury had not settle down just yet, mostly because she wanted to hurt Trident even more for calling her pathetic. However she heard Sword make a very long whistle. Blade turned to Sword, only to see an expression on his face that she didn't see before on him: admiration. Sword crossed his arms look over Trident, like he was examining the job himself, and nodded in approval. Mace looked impressed as well, although Axe and Javelin were a little freaked out.

"Wow. Just wow. I think you have officially earned Trident's respect", Sword started, however when he look down to his beaten brother he added, "that is, if he ever wakes up again."

* * *

That is all I wanted to do for this chapter. I wanted to introduce Javelin and Trident. Kind of sad, a tough guy like Trident getting knocked out by a frying pan. That is my favorite weapon for Peach in melee. I also wanted to show a little bit more about the brothers and their kinder sides.

I wonder when I will get back to the Star Warriors or even maybe to the main story again. Then again, you do need to know about the bandits.


End file.
